


La chica en llamas

by ayelenrock



Category: Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angustía, Demonios - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hellsing Organization, Multi, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: Este es un fics traducido con la autorisacion de se Autora Vampire from HellCuando Integra murio Seras se fue a vivir con Alucard a su castillo en Rumania, junto al demonio Sebastian Michaelis un viejo amigo de Alucard. Para el año 2129 Seras salio a bailer pero al no regresar  causa gran preocupacion y sentimientos en Alucard y en Sabastian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The girl on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329844) by Vampire from Hell. 



> Este es un fics traducido con la autorisacion de se Autora Vampire from Hell
> 
> Titulo Original: The girl on fire
> 
> Titulo en español: La chica en llamas
> 
> Personajes: Sebastian; Seras; Alucard
> 
> Autora: Vampire from Hell
> 
> Link de la pagina: 
> 
> http://www.destinysgateway.com/viewstory.php?sid=5023&ageconsent=ok&warning=4
> 
>    
> este historia no tiene resumen así que le puse yo, si piensan en un resumen mejor digamenlo

 

**La chica en llamas**

**2129**

**(POV Seras ')**

Estuve dando vueltas alrededor del antiguo castillo de mi maestro en Rumania. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero esto no me molestó. Puedo ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, y la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de las ventanas con paneles me guiaba. Era un lugar muy tranquilo, una noche solitaria. No había absolutamente nada para que yo haga, y nadie quería pasar tiempo conmigo. Me reí al recordar como los otros vampiros se encogían lejos de mí. Todos ellos me temían como lo hacían con Alucard y Sebastián. Tal vez fue porque sabían que yo maté a nuestra propia especie en el pasado. O tal vez fue porque tenía a Alucard como maestro. O tal vez fue porque sabían que yo no tenía miedo de nadie. Yo solía ser tan tímida, pero a medida que pasaron los años, me hice más fuerte, y me abracé a mi lado vampírico.

 No dejé que nadie pase sobre mí, o se burle de mí, ni siquiera mi señor. Parecía disfrutar de esto. Un par de veces a la semana el iba tan lejos al desafiarme. Por supuesto, nunca lo he golpeado, pero nunca me a caído bien, por lo que les hizo aún más orgullosos. Sonreí y entré en el estudio de Alucard. Él siempre estaba ocupando esta habitación. Le gustaba estar solo y lejos de sus seguidores que constantemente lo molestan. No me sorprendió demasiado ver al demonio, Sebastián Michaelis, con mi señor. Los dos eran viejos amigos y parecía tener mucho en común.

Sebastián era alto, delgado y muy pálido, con hermosos y cálidos ojos marrones. Tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros y siempre llevaba un traje victoriano negro. Mi Señor nos había presentado hace unos noventa años. Dado que todavía era muy joven cuando lo conocí, el demonio tenía una manera de llegar a mí. Él siempre era muy agradable y encantador. Hablaba en voz baja, y fue capaz, siempre, de hacerme pensar en él, incluso cuando yo no quería. Antes de darme cuenta, lo tenía como amante. Por supuesto, la relación no duró mucho. Ambos nos separamos. Pero el demonio mayor siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba; era como un segundo maestro para mí. Los dos seres oscuros me miraron cuando cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Sonreí a mi Sire mientras caminaba por la habitación hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, Victoria?- Alucard preguntó en un tono frío. No dejé que su mini amargo humor afecte al mío. Me apoyé en el escritorio que estaba utilizando.  -Por todos los medios, pónte cómoda- Él se burlo de mí cuando se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla con una amplia sonrisa. Crucé mis brazos y arrulló mi cabeza.

-Estoy aburrida, Alucard- Me quejé. Él chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué pasa con Alaric? Estoy seguro de que podría encontrar algo que hacer- Sebastián mencionó mi amante más reciente. Me reí disimuladamente y aparte la mirada de él.

-Bueno, el sexo no es tan divertido cuando tu amante se acobarda lejos de ti  _y_  te hace hacer todo el trabajo- Les dije. -Termine con él-

-¿Quién dijo que estábamos hablando de sexo?- Preguntó mi señor. Me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza.

-Supuse que ustedes estaban insinuando lo que hacía con Alaric- Le respondí.

-Tu asumiste mal; pero tienes claramente el sexo en la mente- Alucard ronroneó con una mirada maliciosa y hambrienta en sus ojos.

-¿Has venido aquí con ganas de uno de nosotros para satisfacer sus necesidades?- Sebastián preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, por supuesto que no- Murmuré rodeando mis ojos. A pesar de que el pensamiento de ellos tomándome envió sensaciones agradables a mi bajo vientre. -Vine aquí porque me aburría- Suspiré y me acosté en la mesa de Alucard. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y distraídamente el jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo. La habitación quedo muy tranquila mientras miraba hacia el techo. Mi cuero cabelludo hizo cosquillas cuando Alucard tiró suavemente uno de mis mechones cuando él la envolvió alrededor de su dedo.

-Tu pelo es cada vez más largo- Alucard comentó mientras estiraba un mechón tan lejos como pudo.

-Sí- dije después de un largo minuto. -Yo estaba pensando en dejármelo crecer- Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi al vampiro mayor fruncir el ceño. ¿Él no le gusta?

-¿Cómo puede ser?- El preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y suspiré.

-Supongo... que es porque mi madre tenía el pelo largo... así que quise probar- Le respondí en un susurro.

-Bueno, creo que deberías volver a tenerlo como antes- Sebastián dijo. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al demonio, que estaba al revés desde mi punto de vista.

-¿De Verdad? ¿Por qué?- Le pregunté con curiosidad. Vi esa sonrisa juguetona a lo largo de sus labios. Se agachó y peinó sus dedos las puntas de mi cabello.

-Pienso que te queda bien- Él me susurró. Sonreí suavemente al demonio y mire hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, creo voy a cortármelo entonces- Susurré.

-¿Solo por qué te dije lo que pensaba?- Sebastián dijo un poco sorprendido. Fruncí mis cejas y lo miró. -¿Significa realmente nuestra opinión tanto para ti?- ¿Por qué suena tan sorprendido? Me sonrojé de vergüenza y desvié la mirada una vez más.

-Por supuesto- murmuré.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu pelo, Seras- Alucard me dijo, aunque podía ver claramente que él no quería que me crezca mi cabello.

-No, está bien, Alucard- Yo le tranquilice, y tome su mano que acariciaba mi pelo. Volví a mirar el techo como mi pulgar rozó la parte posterior de la mano de mi Padre. Siempre me sentí tan calmada cuando estaba con él. Me gusta estar a su lado. Rompí el silencio cómodo. -Yo quería ir a bailar, pero no encuentro a alguien que quiera ir conmigo- Yo no quiero pedirles que me acompañen porque sabía que absolutamente lo odian.

-¿Bailar?- El vampiro más viejo pregunto con una ceja arqueada. Movi mi cabeza y miré hacia él con indiferencia.

-Sí, como en el centro de club- Le dije.

-Nunca entenderé forma de bailar de las últimas generaciones- El demonio comentó con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

-Bueno, lo disfruto- Me quejé como yo solté la mano de Alucard y me senté en el escritorio. Me di cuenta de que me estaban juzgando. Estaba tan cansada de mis mayores mirándome porque yo era más joven e hice cosas de manera diferente a ellos. -Oye, tú fuiste quien decidió convertirme una de 19 años, Alucard- Le recordé, salté fuera de su escritorio. Alguien tomó mi mano y me hizo girar. Mi pecho chocó con los pectorales duros de Alucard y brinque en unas cuantas pulgadas. Miré en sus ojos oscuros carmesí cuando el envolvío un brazo alrededor de mi espalda baja.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres quedarte?- Sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo. Tomó en mis grandes pechos que mi blusa negra que tensaba alrededor. El pasó la mano por encima de mi culo que estaba contenido en mi apretada falda negra. -Si estás hambrienta de una buena cogida, entonces podrías quedarte con nosotros- Suspiré con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara. Yo no podía dejar de recordar la noche cuando tomó mi virginidad hace 88 años. Reprimí un gemido al recordar la forma en que me cogía.

-Tentador, Alucard.- Susurré y aparte su mano de encima. -Pero no- La lujuria se elevó en sus ojos cuando jugaba a hacerme  la difícil de obtener. Salí de su abrazo mientras miraba a Sebastián. -Voy a divertirme porque todo el mundo por aquí es aburrido, y demasiados muertos para mi gusto- Ronroneé mientras caminaba hacia el demonio. -Pero tal vez cuando vuelva- envolví mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sebastián y me mordí el labio inferior. Alucard y Sebastián fueron los mejores amantes que he tenido, y yo he tenido en los últimos años. Los otros simplemente no podían satisfacerme. No pude obtener de ellos y nunca fui capaz de alcanzar el orgasmo. No me importaría en absoluto compartir una noche más con Alucard y Sebastián. Por lo menos sabían cómo dar placer a una mujer.

-Voy a estar buscando una buena cogida- Susurré apasionadamente a ellos. Sentí su pico de lujuria como entregué Sebastián una mirada oscura hambrienta. Me levanté en puntillas y me apoyé en el demonio que pensó que iba a darle un beso, y comenzó a inclinarse.; pero en cambio le lambí la punta de la nariz juguetonamente con una risa infantil. -Nos vemos más tarde- Ronroneé como mis orbes carmesí a fuego lento las pestañas bajaban. El demonio retrocedió un poco y me miró paralizado. Yo desenrede mis brazos alrededor de él, y salió de la habitación con otra risita. 

 

 

* * *

 

  

**Al Amanecer**

**(POV de Alucard)**

Sebastián y yo esperamos a Seras en mi estudio durante horas, pero nunca aparecio. Me senté en mi escritorio, tamborileando los dedos contra la madera. Sebastián estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia fuera. Gruñí de molestia y miré por la ventana. Era casi por la mañana, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Ella regreso sin que lo sepamos? Era muy extraño de ella que no ha venido a vernos primero. Ella podría habernos nos dicho que no estaba de humor para el sexo. De hecho, eso era algo que ella habría hecho. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Estaba todavía fuera pasándola bien? ¿Ella conoció a alguien mientras estaba fuera y decidió pasar la noche con él? No, entonces se habría puesto en contacto conmigo con el vínculo mental que compartimos. Empecé a preocuparme. ¿Le sucedió algo a la Chica Policía?

-Ella puede cuidarse sola- El demonio me tranquilizó mientras miraba por la ventana con atención. Entonces se rió y me miró. -Tal vez ella está aquí, y se olvidó de venir a nosotros. Ya sabes lo estúpido que puede ser-

-Entonces ella estaría en su habitación, ¿sí?- Le pregunté. Él arqueó una ceja hacia mí y asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. -Así que, si vamos y no la encontramos allí, entonces podemos pasar a nuestra próxima suposición: algo le pasó a ella- Yo podía sentir que algo andaba mal. Seras nunca se había quedado fuera tan tarde antes, y no nos hacia esperar así. Temía que algo pasó a la que yo había creado. Sebastián chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada de mí. Yo sabía que él estaba tan preocupado como yo, pero no lo admitiría.

-Estoy seguro de que ella está perfectamente bien- Murmuró.

-Entonces vamos a su habitación- Le respondí y me levanté de la silla. Él me miró con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza ligeramente. Ambos salimos del estudio y caminamos por los pasillos mal iluminados. Todos los otros vampiros estaban encerrados en sus ataúdes por el día. Mis ojos estaban fijos en la puerta que nos acercábamos cada vez más cerca. Empecé a esperar que iba a tropezarme a fuera, con una borracha de culo y por eso se olvidó de decirnos que había regresado. Pero no había ni rastro de una pequeña rubia borracha. Sebastián llegó a la puerta primero y la abrió. Los dos nos asomamos a su cuarto oscuro. Entré en su habitación en silencio y miré alrededor. Sebastián prácticamente corrió hacia su ataúd y arrojó la tapa abierta; pero no hubo una pequeña vampiresa. Seras no estaba aquí y no sabíamos dónde estaba. Inmediatamente abrí el enlace de la mente que compartí con mi ex childe.

 ** _“¡Seras!”_** Le grite en su mente, pero no hubo respuesta.  ** _“¿¡Seras?!”_  **Todavía nada. “ ** _¿Chica policía dónde estás?! ¡Respóndeme!”_** Apreté los puños y apreté los incisivos afilados como mis ojos ardían un carmesí oscuro peligroso.

-Ella no contesta- Gruñí con los dientes apretados.

-Debemos buscarla en el club! Ella podría haber pasado por ahí- El demonio dijo en un tono esperanzado. Los dos nos temíamos que algo le había sucedido a nuestro pequeña amante. Ella era... especial para nosotros. La entrenamos con fuerza durante los últimos setenta años. Ella se convirtió en una poderosa vampiresa fuerte. Por no hablar de que ella era la única mujer que no nos temía. Aceptó lo que fuimos y ella dio la bienvenida a nuestra oscuridad. Yo no sé lo que haría si descubría que algo le había sucedido a mi Childe. Ella fue la razón principal por que podía tolerar mi existencia sin fin.

Necesitaba ver que ella estaba bien. Quería que este en mis brazos donde sabía que estaba a salvo del peligro. Entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba Victoria. Ella era preciosa, pero ¿podría ir tan lejos como para decir que la amaba? ¿Era posible que ella fuera mi pareja? La que había estado buscando durante años, una mujer que hacía juego con mi fuerza en todos los sentidos y no tenía miedo de mí. Creo que la acabo de encontrar, pero fue demasiado tarde al ver que ella era mi compañera. Podría haberla perdido para siempre.

-Esperemos que ella sólo este borracha- Sebastián murmuró antes de que nos materialicemos en el centro de la ciudad. Nos quedamos en la calle oscura y vacía. El club que Seras había ido estaba cerrado. Rápidamente me desfasé por la puerta principal y busqué en el club una chica inconsciente, pero no encontré nada. Mi demonio rugió con furia, mis lirios rojos consumieron por completo el blanco en los ojos. Mi cuerpo estalló en una masa de murciélagos negros. Volé todo alrededor del club, en busca de mi incipiente. Las sombras de Sebastián crecieron y se arrastraron por el suelo mientras sus ojos brillaban de un púrpura brillante. El saltó a la segunda planta y la registro. Cuando registre por segunda vez y no la encontré, aterricé junto a Sebastián en mi forma humana. Mis colmillos se alargaron y mi demonio dejó escapar un rugido feroz, cuando agarré una mesa cercana y la tiré al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Seras!- Grite con furia. -¡Ella no está aquí!-

-¿Dónde más podría estar?!- Sebastián pensó en voz alta. Pensamos en otros clubes que Seras podrían haber ido, pero este era su favorito. ¿Por qué ella no estaba aquí?! ¡¿Donde estaba ella?!

 ** _“Seras”_** Hablé muy suavemente con ella en su mente. ** _“¿Dónde estás? Por favor, vuelve a nosotros”_  **Le ordene en un susurro. Esperé una respuesta, pero no hubo nada. Ni siquiera un pío. De repente los ojos del demonio se distanciaron. Lo observé con atención, esperando que Seras le estuviera contactando.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- El me preguntó. Yo arqueé una ceja y sacudí la cabeza.

-No- Le respondí en un susurro.

-Huelo sangre- Él susurró. Olí el aire y encontré el olor de la sangre. Mis ojos se abrieron.

-Es la sangre de Seras... y otros- Susurré. Gire mi cabeza hacia donde el olor era más fuerte. Salté por el balcón y aterrice con seguridad en el primer piso. Sebastián me siguió de cerca mientras que poco a poco me dirigí a una puerta solitaria en el lado opuesto de la habitación. A medida que nos acercábamos el olor se hizo más fuerte. Los dos temíamos lo que encontraríamos. ¿Seras estaba bien? Y si es así, entonces ¿por qué no me respondía? ¿Ella estaba hay dentro volviéndose lentamente loca? ¿Estaba en estado de shock? ¿O ella estaba... Aparté ese pensamiento a un lado y agarré el pomo negro. Empujé la puerta abierta hasta que la habitación nos fue revelada.

Nuestros ojos se abrieron de la vista. La sangre estaba por todas partes. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de ella. Las paredes estaban salpicadas con el líquido carmesí. Y la sangre goteaba del techo. Todo alrededor del piso eran montones de cenizas que solían ser vampiros. El demonio entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor en busca de una pequeña rubia. Sangre ondulaba bajo sus zapatos mientras caminaba través de ello. El inclinó la cabeza y apretó los puños con rabia cuando ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión. Seras estaba muerta.

-¿Todo esto es su sangre?- Sebastián preguntó en un susurro. Miré a mí alrededor en el desorden, como si eso es lo que iba a encontrar mi respuesta.

-No estoy seguro- le susurré e investigué la escena. -Había al menos otros tres vampiros con ella- Miré hacia abajo en los montones de cenizas, sabiendo que uno de ellos era Seras. -Es evidente que soporto un infierno en una pelea desde que los llevó consigo-

-Pero ¿por qué era necesario? Quién la atacó y por qué?- El preguntó mientras miraba hacia abajo en las cenizas.

-No estoy seguro- Murmuré de nuevo.

-Tal vez hubo un cazador tras ellos- Sebastián sugirió cuando él me miró. Negué con la cabeza hacia él.

-No, ella estaba defendiéndose de estos vampiros. Fíjate las salpicaduras de sangre. Seras no estaba luchando con ellos; ella estaba luchando contra ellos- Le expliqué. Yo estaba absolutamente furioso que esto había sucedido. ¿Quién había atacado mi Childe y por qué?! Quería vengar a mi Childe, pero claramente ella se me había adelantado. Pero yo todavía estaba tan enojado. Yo no estaba aquí para proteger mi única novata y compañera. Seras se había ido y yo no estuve aquí para ella.

-¿Sabes quién más podría haber estado aquí con ella?- Preguntó el demonio mientras miraba hacia abajo en un montón de cenizas asumiendo  que solía ser Seras. -Su amante, Alaric. ¿Donde estuvo él? ¿Por qué no estaba aquí con ella? ¿Cómo él podía tenerle miedo? Ella era tan joven e inocente- Él terminó en un susurro. Sebastián me miró con una mirada oscura en sus ojos. -Y es el que salía en busca de ella? ¿El estaba preocupado por ella?- Me volvi más enojado.

-Quiero rasgar el corazón que late en su pecho- Gruñí con los dientes apretados.

-Como yo, por lo que hizo a nuestra amante- Susurró. Nos materializamos a un dormitorio en mi castillo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero podríamos ver claramente como si fuera de día. Una pequeña cama doble estaba a nuestra derecha. En el lado opuesto de la habitación había una ventana, pero gruesas cortinas pesadas ocultaron el sol lejos. Justo a nuestros pies estaba un delgado ataúd de madera oscura. El demonio cruzó la habitación hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas. La luz del sol entro en la habitación, que cubre el suelo y las paredes. La luz no nos molestó lo más mínimo, para un joven vampiro fue una historia diferente.

Me agaché y abrí la tapa del ataúd. Dentro estaba el ex amante de mi incipiente. Alaric era un hombre bajo y delgado. Sinceramente, no sé lo que le vio mi incipiente en él. Tenía el pelo corto de color marrón suave y piel de marfil. Llevaba un botón de color azul claro hasta los pantalones de la camisa y negro que prácticamente colgaban fuera de él, ya que carecía de músculos. Y no me sorprendería si él le faltaba en otras áreas también, ya que él no pudo traerle placer a mi pequeño Seras; y pensar que su última experiencia sexual fue con este idiota. Yo chasqueó la lengua con disgusto rodeando mis ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a fallar a Seras como un amante y no protegerla?

Gruñí en furia cuando mi mano con garras lo agarré por la garganta. El joven vampiro de inmediato despertó con un grito suave y se apoderó de mis muñecas. Lo levanté del ataúd a un pie fuera del suelo. Alarico gritó y luchó en mis manos mientras me miraba con ojos asustados de ancho. Su piel chisporroteaba y se quemaba por la luz solar.

-¡Señor!- Él gimió. -¡Por favor déjame ir! No he hecho nada malo!-

-Por el contrario, tú eres la razón por la que Victoria está muerta- Gruñí y mostré mis colmillos a él. El joven vampiro de inmediato dejó de luchar en mi mano.

-¿Qué?- Él susurró mientras sus ojos se abrieron. El demonio tiro del cabello de Alarico y lo sacó de mi mano. El joven vampiro siseó y enseñó los colmillos como él se vio obligado a estar al lado del demonio. Nosotros de repente nos materializamos de nuevo a la habitación en la parte trasera del club. Sebastián descuidadamente arrojó a Alaric en la habitación. El joven vampiro cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas en un charco de sangre. Tan pronto como abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor comenzó a temblar. -¿Qué... ¿Qué es esto?!- El gritó de terror y cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero. Sebastián lo dio al revés. Él utilizó tal fuerza que el joven vampiro en realidad salió volando por la habitación. Él se golpeó contra la pared con fuerza, quebrándose su brazo en el impacto, y cayó al suelo sobre las cenizas.

-Es lo que queda de Seras- Sebastián le dijo mientras el miraba alrededor de la sala cubierta de sangre con remordimiento. Sus ojos morados parpadearon de nuevo al joven vampiro y él lo miró. -Tu amante-

-No, no- El joven vampiro murmuró mientras se ponía de rodillas y sacudía la cabeza. -Ustedes no entienden- Él nos miró con temor y lágrimas en sus ojos. -Ella termino conmigo! Yo no hice esto! –

-No, pero podrías haber evitado que esto sucediera. Podrías haberla protegido!- Rugí como yo lo agarré por el cuello y lo tire al otro lado de la habitación. Él gimió de dolor cuando su rostro choco con la pared. Su ropa y la cara estaban manchadas con la sangre de Seras y los otros vampiros. Yo estaba a punto de perder todo el control y cause una matanza. sabía que tenía que calmarme antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, pero estaba tan enojado. Estaba cegado por mi rabia. Sebastián sacó cuchillos de plata, y los arrojó directamente a Alaric. El joven vampiro gritó como la plata atravesó su pierna y brazo. El idiota agarró el mango de uno de los cuchillos. Escuchamos su chisporroteo de la piel y el dejó inmediatamente de lado la plata con otro grito.

-¡No! ¡No!-Él sollozaba. Sus hombros temblaban y él negó con la cabeza. –Yo ya no era mi amante! Ella no era mía para proteger!- El joven vampiro luego nos miró con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con un color poco natural mientras nos miraba. -Pero todos sabemos que ella es tu amada insipiente! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿Por qué no fue su amo allí para protegerla?!- El le interrogo. Perdí el control de mi demonio y mostré mis colmillos en el joven vampiro. El inclinó la cabeza y temblaba de miedo cuando yo lo asalte. -Todos sabemos que tu eres dueño de Seras! Ella siempre estaba allí para su llamado y señas! ¿Por qué no estabas allí?!- El miró al demonio. -¿Por qué ninguno de los dos no estaban allí?! Ustedes no quieren admitir su culpa por su muerte, así que en vez me culpan a mí!- Lo agarre por la camisa y lo sacudí bruscamente. -Es tu culpa por lo que le pasó!- Entonces metí mi mano en el pecho y agarré su corazón.

-¡Basta!- Gruñí de advertencia como una sola lágrima de sangre se deslizó por mi mejilla. Él estaba en lo correcto; la muerte de Seras fue nuestra culpa. No estábamos allí para protegerla tampoco. Somos tan malos como Alaric. Deberíamos haber ido con ella para protegerla de estos otros vampiros. Alaric se ahogaba con su propia sangre y temblaba cuando clavé las uñas en su corazón. Sus ojos rodearon en la parte posterior de la cabeza y gimió. Miré su rostro pálido, quemado antes de que yo arranqué el corazón de su pecho. A medida que su cuerpo empezó a caer hacia atrás, se convirtió en cenizas. Miré hacia abajo en el corazón muerto en mi mano. Yo descuidadamente lo tiré a un lado con un suspiro molesto.

-Sin embargo, lo mucho que me cueste admitirlo, tiene razón. No hemos podido proteger a nuestra amante- Sebastián habló. Me clavé las uñas en la palma de mis manos. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que me había prometido a mí mismo hace ciento treinta años: que no iba a fallar  a esta incipiente. Pero la había fallado. Cuando la vi por primera al volver, yo no le mostré cómo alimentarse correctamente, por lo que ella temía la sangre. Yo la fallé cuando la dejé para defenderse por sí misma durante 30 años después de la guerra. Yo le fallé ahora. Yo no la protegí.

-Lo siento, Seras- Susurré tan bajo que era inaudible.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tres años después**

**(POV de Alucard)**

Caminé por un pasillo oscuro vacío. Yo no sé a dónde me dirigía, y no me importaba. La mayoría de las noches eran aburridas como ésta. Supongo que podría ir a la biblioteca, pero ya he leído todos los libros de mi colección personal. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas risitas molestas. Levante la mirada para ver a dos vampiresas frescas caminando hacia mi. Eran altas, delgadas y muy pálidas. Una tenía el pelo largo y castaño con grandes ojos verdes. La otra tenía el pelo rubio corto con ojos azules tristes. Los brazos de las chicas estaban entrelazadas, ya que susurraban y se reían.

-Vamos- La morena dijo. -El As Azul es un excelente lugar! No puedo creer que nunca hayas ido- Fruncí el ceño. El As Azul había sido el club favorito de Seras –Vamos, la pasaremos bien! Podemos bailar, beber, y tal vez incluso conocer algunos hombres- La amiga le dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa sexy. La rubia tímida dio una risita y se sonrojó.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que me puse en contacto con alguien- Ella admitió en un susurro. La morena chocó accidentalmente conmigo. Las dos chicas me miraron. Tan pronto como se dieron cuenta con quién se toparon, inmediatamente retrocedieron hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, Lord Alucard!- La morena se disculpó. -Yo no lo vi! Lo siento!- Ella repitió, y luego las chicas inclinaron la cabeza hacia mí.

-Continúen- Me quejé con un gesto de la mano. Ambas chicas prácticamente volaron lejos de mí, ninguna de ellas querían estar en mi presencia ni un minuto más. Miré detrás de ellas por encima de mi hombro. Corrieron por el pasillo lejos de mí. No me sorprendió que me temiera. Fue muy difícil encontrar una vampiresa que no lo hiciera.

-Esa no es una mala idea- Alguien habló detrás de mí. Gire mi cabeza y entrecerré los ojos sobre Sebastián. Estaba de pie en medio del pasillo con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos detrás de su espalda. Arqueé una ceja.

-¿Qué?- r03;r03;Le pregunté, preguntándome de qué demonios estaba hablando.

-Debemos salir a conocer- El explicó aun más con una risita. -Después de todo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nosotros tuvimos un amante- Me reí de esto.

-¿Tú no pierdes de vista mi vida sexual?- Le bromeé con una sonrisa.

-No- El dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. -Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que no has tenido un amante a tu lado desde hace bastante tiempo, es todo- El demonio caminó por el pasillo hacia mí. -Estoy seguro de que hay algunos  humano por ahí en la necesidad de una buena cogida- Él ronroneó con la lujuria en sus ojos.

-Como tú te preocupa por sus necesidades; lo que deseas es un alma- Le respondí. Sebastián se rió y miró por una ventana cercana.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una joven de sangre pura?- El demonio preguntó. Suspiré. Había pasado un par de años. Y la última vez que tuve un amante fue hace tres meses. Pero desde la muerte de Seras, todas mis amantes eran un desperdicio de espacio. Las usaba y abusaba de ellas y nunca volverían a satisfacer mi hambre; ese hambre de algo más. Quería sangre única; Yo quería una mujer que podía satisfacer mis necesidades sin tener que verse obligada a no temerme. Quería a Seras. Pero nunca voy a tenerla, ni nadie otro de nuevo. Me pareció inútil salir a conocer alguien, pero era lo único que me impide pensar en mi Childe.

-Bien- gruñí en respuesta. La sonrisa del demonio se ensanchó.

-En el As azul tiene una gran cantidad de jóvenes mujeres humanas y vampiresas- Sebastián me dijo. -Estoy seguro de que encontrarás una a tu gusto- Chasque la lengua. Dudo mucho de que iba a encontrar, pero si voy a buscar. Los dos nos materializamos en un callejón oscuro en la calle de nuestro club elegido. El edificio estaba oscuro excepto por el signo de neón azul, que cuelga sobre la puerta principal. Las hermosas luces en cursiva se leía -The Ace Azul con una tarjeta del as que sale de un sombrero de copa. La música tronó desde el edificio. Sabíamos que estaría a todo volumen una vez que entramos con fuertes y cegadoras luces de colores, con personas desagradables. Estos clubes de los humanos jóvenes que nos dirigimos eran realmente ridículos.

Caminé por la calle hasta la puerta principal. La última vez que estuve aquí fue cuando nos encontramos con toda esa sangre en el cuarto trasero... la sangre de Seras. Aparté ese pensamiento a un lado cuando abrí la puerta y entré. Sebastián y yo fuimos recibidos por luces estroboscopias y música fuerte, que causaba dolor a nuestros oídos sensible. A pocos pies de distancia de nosotros había una multitud de humanos jóvenes bailando, algunos ya sea de manera inapropiada. Detrás de la multitud, que bailaba, había un mini bar decorado con luces de neón. Las pequeñas mesas y bancos estaban dispersos por la habitación. Fruncí el ceño en que todos en conjunto aman esto.

-Nunca entenderé por qué los seres humanos les gusta este lugar. Huele a sudor, lujuria, vergüenza y alcohol- Gruñí. No hubo respuesta del demonio. Miré por encima del hombro con curiosidad para ver si todavía estaba aquí. Sebastián se quedó inmóvil, con la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión de dolor en sus ojos. Arqueé una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento y miré en la dirección que el estaba mirando. Mis ojos se posaron en la solitaria puerta de atrás, en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Entonces yo sabía lo que estaba pensando. -¿Ves alguna mujer aquí que quieras violar?- Le pregunté con una amplia sonrisa. Mi pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ninguna, todavía- Él respondió. -¿Tú?- Preguntó y me miró. Busqué en la multitud que bailaba y las pocas mesas ocupadas, pero no vi a nadie que realmente me atraiga. Justo cuando estaba revisando el club por segunda vez, Sebastián golpeó suavemente mi brazo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Me preguntó en un estado de ensueño. Fruncí mis cejas y miré a donde él estaba mirando. Inmediatamente ambos fuimos atraídos a esta chica. Era bajita y delgada. Tenía una cara redonda y piel pálida. La chica tenía el pelo rojo hasta los hombros. Era como una llama de color rojo y naranja corría por su cuello y deslizándose en sus hombros. Sus ojos eran grandes, azul, y prácticamente brillaban con esa hermosa sonrisa suya. Llevaba una blusa de color azul oscuro, y pantalones blancos ajustados que dieron forma a su perfecto culo. Mientras estudiaba a la chica, era capaz de detectar que ella era un vampiro.

-Sí- le susurré de acuerdo y poco a poco empecé a caminar hacia ella. La chica baila en el centro con el resto de la multitud. Ella parecía pasándola muy bien. El demonio seguía de cerca detrás de mí mientras caminábamos hacia la pista de baile. La pequeña vampiresa no fue consciente de nuestra presencia a medida que nos acercábamos a ella. Ella no se dio cuenta hasta que pase un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atraje más hacia mí.

 La chica se detuvo de inmediato de bailar y jadeó mientras sus grandes pechos deliciosos chocaron con mis  pectorales duro. En lugar de asustarse, la chica se rió de una manera infantil y sonrió hacia mí. Jadeé de desconcierto. Esa mirada de ella parecía muy familiar. Conocía esos ojos y esa pequeña sonrisa taimada. Sebastián se acercó por detrás a la chica y puso sus manos en sus muñecas. La chica miró por encima de su hombro al demonio con el ceño fruncido, pero su sonrisa nunca se fue.

-Huelo problemas- Ella dijo en un acento británico perfecto. Me sorprendí un poco, pero no pensé mucho de ello cuando me inclinaba hacia abajo. Le acaricie con mis labios su suave yugular cálida. La chica gimió y voluntariamente movió la cabeza hacia atrás, para que tuviera mas acceso. Mi demonio ronroneó a su aroma encantador. Mis colmillos dolían y pude sentir que me estaba empezando a excitarme. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño forma antes de morder profundamente en su garganta. El cuerpo de la chica tembló en mis brazos, pero ella gritó de puro éxtasis.

Sabía que ninguno de los seres humanos nos molestaría. Ellos podrían pensar que estaba besando el cuello o algo así, además estaban demasiados ocupados bailando para percatarse. Los humanos eran tan ajenos a su entorno. Me reí de esto y enterré mis colmillos más profundos en su garganta. Gemí del exquisito sabor de su sangre. No había probado nada igual hace mucho tiempo. Cerré los ojos y enrede mis dedos en su pelo suave. La pequeña vampiresa apretó las mangas de mi abrigo y gimió suavemente en mi oído. Gruñí y presione mis labios a la de ella. Ella jadeó cuando sintió mi duro bulto apoyado en su estómago.

¿Por qué estaba tan atraído por su sangre? ¿Por qué el sabor era tan familiar? ¿Era una de mis viejas amantes de mi pasado tácito? Sentí como si la conociera, pero no sabía quién era. Retiré mis colmillos de su cuello magullado y me aparte. Su sangre manchaba mi labio inferior hasta mi barbilla. La chica me miró con diversión y lujuria en sus ojos. Ella utilizó su pulgar para limpiar la gota de sangre fuera de mi barbilla. Me aparté de su contacto con un gruñido. Mis colmillos se alargaron y mis ojos brillaron de un rojo brillante cuando agarré su muñeca con fuerza. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de afecto. La chica no parecía tener miedo de mi reacción. Ella me miró un poco confundida y dolida. Yo no quería que me temiera, así que agarre su barbilla y la obligué a mirar mis ojos. Antes de que pudiera hipnotizarla, la chica se rió suavemente y tomó mi cara. Jadeé y la mire con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. ¿Que estaba haciendo ella?

-No es necesario que me obligues- Ella susurró y comenzó a inclinarse hacia arriba. -Estoy más que dispuesta- Luego me dio un suave beso en los labios antes de alejarse. Mi demonio gruñó en el hambre. Quería tirar de ella hacia mi y besarla con fuerza, pero ella empezó a hablar de nuevo. -Es decir, si ustedes me pueden atraparme- La pequeña vampiresa ronroneó con un guiño. A continuación, se separó de nuestros brazos y salió corriendo en algún lugar entre la multitud que bailaba los seres humanos. La vimos sorprendidos y excitados. El demonio se rió y me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Bueno, parece que nos encontramos una amante- Sebastián ronroneó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sonreí maliciosamente y asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo.

-Sí, efectivamente lo hicimos, y no puedo esperar para jugar con ella- Ronroneé deseándola. Envié una pequeña ola de mi poder para encontrar a nuestra nueva amante. Sonreí y me reí como un loco. -Ella acaba de salir del club- Le dije al demonio. Me materialice en la calle fuera del club. Mis orbes rojos brillaban en la oscuridad mientras buscaba en la calle la pequeña pelirroja. Una mirada loca en mis ojos pasó de la caza al juego. ¿Dónde estaba ella?¿Cómo se nos escapo tan rápido? Sebastián apareció en la calle junto a mí. Miró a su alrededor, casi con impaciencia. Entonces vi a un pequeño murciélago negro, colgado de un poste de luz cercano. Yo arqueé una ceja.

¿Era la pequeña vampiresa que estábamos buscando? No sabía que ella era capaz de transformarse. ¿Qué tan poderosa era esta pequeña criatura? El pequeño murciélago se agito y abrió sus ojos revelando un color azul oscuro brillante. Tan pronto como nos vio chillo y envolvió sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera transformarse en murciélago, el murciélago comenzó a transformarse. Pronto la pequeña pelirroja que buscábamos había tomado lugar del murciélago. Ella colgaba del poste de luz por la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Ella sonrió brillantemente hacia nosotros y se balanceo hacia tras y a delante.

-¿Eres capaz de transformarte?- Sebastián hizo la pregunta que estaba a punto de preguntarle. Ella frunció el ceño y se detuvo de balancearse.

-Sí, ¿Tú no puedes?- Ella preguntó

-Por supuesto que puedo- Le respondí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Preguntó el demonio.

-La edad no importa- La pequeña vampiresa respondió inmediatamente y luego se transformó de nuevo en su forma de murciélago. Ella se abalanzó desde el poste de luz y se perdió en la noche. Sonreí con malicia y me transforme en mi grande murciélago negro. Fije mis pequeños brillantes ojos rojos en la pequeña vampiresa que volaba cerca y feliz. Aparté mis alas y volé hacia arriba en el aire. Volé hacia ella a tal velocidad que cuando nos chocamos fuimos volando. Envolví mis alas alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y la acerque más. La pequeña vampiresa chilló cuando se estrelló en una azotea. Nos transformamos de nuevo a nuestras formas humanas. El accidente había destrozado por completo mis brazos y ella estaba tumbada sobre ellos, pero no me importaba. Hice lo que quería hacer más.

Me agaché y capture sus labios en un apasionado beso. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, y el sabor de ella era familiar. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la chica envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó. Gruñí en señal de aprobación y envolví mis brazos rotos alrededor de su cintura. Justo cuando moví mi cabeza para profundizar el beso, la pequeña vampiresa nos dio la vuelta, así yo estaba debajo y ella estaba arriba. La chica se aparto de nuestro beso con una risita.

-Eres un buen besador- La pequeña vampiresa me felicitó mientras jugaba con los mechones de mi pelo. -¿Pero eres bueno en besos francés?- Sonreí mientras me inclinaba la cabeza en alto con la intención de besarla. Antes de que nuestros labios pudieran unirse, la chica se rió y saltó hacia atrás fuera de mí. –Vamos- Ella ronroneó y sostuvo sus manos detrás de su espalda inocentemente. -¿No que ustedes querían jugar conmigo?- La chica parpadeo sus pestañas hacia mí. Parpadeé estúpidamente a ella. Ahora estaba seguro de que la conocía a ciencia cierta. Debo haberla visto antes. Todas sus acciones y expresiones fueron más allá que familiares. Entonces vi algo de pie detrás de ella. Entrecerré los ojos sobre Sebastián. Él sonrió a la pequeña vampiresa que no sabía que el estaba allí.

 ** _“Ella es como Seras”_** El demonio respondió a mi pregunta no formulada. Mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Es por eso que ella era tan familiar para mí?!

 ** _“Pero ella no lo es, Seras está muerta”_** Le recordé. El demonio frunció el ceño ante esto, pero asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo silencioso.

-E ¿estás bien?- Preguntó la chica. Mis ojos parpadearon de nuevo a su cara para ver que ella se veía preocupada. -Yo...no arruine esto, ¿verdad?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Me reí de la pequeña vampiresa. -Si quieres, yo puedo ser más sumisa-

-No, no te sometas a nosotros. Todavía no- Dije. La lujuria brillaba en sus ojos azules y se mordió el labio inferior. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Sebastián se acercó por detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su esbelta figura. La chica se quedó sin aliento y miró por encima del hombro al demonio.

-Oh, ahí estás- Ella ronroneó con una sonrisa brillante. El demonio se rió y besó la yugular de su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaron por su figura. Hábilmente desabrochó sus pantalones con una mano. Deslizó su mano izquierda en sus bombachas y le tocó suavemente. La pequeña vampiresa cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente, mientras el se burlaba de su clítoris. Sonreí mientras la miraba y me levanté. Moví mis brazos frente a mí. Escuche un ruido, de una grieta gratificante y sentí mis huesos que comenzaron a sanar.

Caminé por el techo de donde el demonio estaba dando placer a nuestra nueva amante. Extendí una mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero de repente ella se desvaneció de los brazos de Sebastián. El se quedó sin aliento y bajó la mirada hacia sus brazos con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Entonces ambos nos reímos y miramos a nuestro alrededor con curiosidad por ella. Encontramos a la chica de pie detrás de mí, con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

-Yo no vivo lejos de aquí- Ella susurró tímidamente. La pequeña vampiresa se rió y saltó del edificio. Al caer, se transformó en un murciélago y voló. Sonreí y me transforme en un murciélago. Rápidamente seguí a la chica. Sebastián nos siguió detrás en su forma de cuervo. La pelirroja se arremolinaba y se abalanzaba con gracia; disfrutando de la sensación del viento que sopla a través de su piel y sobre sus alas. Esta joven vampiresa estaba tan animada, era amable y dulce. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí con nosotros? ¿Era una recién nacido y no podía sentir que somos antiguo y poderoso? ¿O es que ella no le importa? No sabía qué creer. No, no podía ser una recién nacida; se había transformado en frente de nosotros. La chica era, obviamente, de pleno derecho y ha existido por lo menos durante una década o dos. Por lo tanto, tuve que asumir este último, que ella simplemente no le importaba. Sólo espero que no averigüe quiénes éramos y nos temiera. Que no la hiciéramos volar lejos. Ella vivía a sólo unas cuadras del club.

La pequeña vampiresa se abalanzó a un edificio de apartamentos de veinte pisos, y traspaso a través de una de las ventanas del piso trece. Seguí detrás de ella y pronto me encontré en un pequeño dormitorio. La pelirroja se puso de pie en medio de su habitación con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. A mi izquierda había una cama de matrimonio con una pequeña mesita de noche al lado de él. Detrás de ella había puertas dobles que conducen a un pequeño armario. Sebastián se arrodilló en su alféizar de la ventana mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde guardas tu ataúd?- El le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Yo no tengo una- Ella le dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación hacia nosotros. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me sonrió. -Mi piel es capaz de tolerar el sol- La pelirroja susurró al ponerse de pie en puntillas y se inclinó. Arqueé una ceja.

-¿Puedes tolerar el sol?- Le pregunté, muy impresionado. ¿Qué tan poderosa era ella? -¿Quién es tu maestro?- La chica retrocedió lejos de mí cuando me negué a su encanto. Ella parpadeó estúpidamente a nosotros.

-Ustedes dos hacen muchas preguntas- Ella señalo.

-¿Quién es tu maestro?- Le pregunté de nuevo. Ella negó con la cabeza y me aparte.

-¿Por qué te importa?- Me preguntó y entonces me agarró por la parte de atrás de mi cuello. La pequeña vampiresa me jaló hacia abajo en un beso caliente. Mis ojos se ampliaron con desconcierto. Gruñí en el hambre y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. La atraje más cerca de mí y la bese. Todas mis preguntas se desviaron hacia la parte trasera de mi mente, como nuestro momento íntimo nos llevo a su cama.

 

* * *

**Más tarde esa noche**

**(POV de Alucard)**

Me senté en el borde de la cama medio desnudo mientras miraba hacia abajo a la pelirroja desnuda. Ella dormía profundamente y ronroneaba de la satisfacción con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. La pequeña pelirroja había sido... excepcional. Ella había aceptado todos nuestros deseos oscuros y los cumplió maravillosamente. La hubiera tomado como un amante, pero no creo que ella quisiera estar entrelazada con un oscuro ser de una cierta cantidad de años; es por eso que Sebastián y yo decidimos irnos mientras ella dormía. Aparté la vista de la pequeña vampiresa, y me acomode el cuello antes de abotonar mi camisa blanca. 

-¿Vas a tomar su alma?- Le pregunté a Sebastián que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Él estaba a medio de ponerse el chaleco negro. El demonio miró a la chica y considero mi pregunta. Una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios mientras el la miraba.

-¿Por qué no?- El murmuró. Mientras ataba mi pañuelo, Sebastián volvió a la cama y comenzó a inclinarse hacia abajo. Supuse que estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, hasta que habló. –Alucard- El susurró. Miré por encima mi hombro. La espalda de la chica estaba frente a él cuando se inclino sobre su pequeño cuerpo. El pasó su mano sobre la espalda de ella, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

-¿Qué?- r03;r03;Le pregunté, preguntándome qué pasaba. Me puse mi chaleco negro y me lo abotone.

-Tienes que ver esto- El susurró con incredulidad. Suspiré con fastidio; me puse mi abrigo rojo, y me levanté de la cama.

-¿Qué?- r03;r03;Le pregunté de nuevo mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama a su lado. Mis ojos se posaron en su espalda desnuda, donde el acariciaba suavemente las viejas cicatrices. Fruncí mis cejas y me incliné más cerca para ver mejor. El aparto mi mano sobre una de las pequeñas cicatrices. Hubo ocho cicatrices en su espalda, cada uno de la misma longitud, pero en diferentes áreas. El demonio me miró para ver mi reacción. -No puede ser- Susurré y sacudí la cabeza.

-Seras tenía estas mismas cicatrices exactas!- El trató de convencerme. Una visión apareció ante mis ojos, vi como bayonetas aparecieron de la nada y apuñalaron a mi Childe en la espalda antes de que pudiera saborear su primera gota de sangre. Aparte esa imagen lejos, pero uno nuevo empezó a formarse. Recordé acostado en una cama con ella. Ella estaría profundamente dormida mientras acariciaba su espalda y el cabello. Recuerdo sentir los pequeños bultos de sus cicatrices en la espalda mientras la tuve entre mis brazos. -¿Por qué crees que nos sentimos atraídos por esta chica ?!- Aparte mi mano de su carne suave cálida y la mirada de ella.

-Pero Seras está muerta- Le recordé con los dientes apretados.

-Pero lo sabemos a ciencia cierta? No había cuerpos, sólo su sangre y sus atacantes- Él continuo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no volvió a nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos reconoció?- Le pregunté. El demonio apretó la mandíbula y miró a la chica en la angustia.      -Ella no es Seras- Le dije.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Sebastián sarcásticamente. -Entonces explica esto- Lo vi moverla suavemente sobre su espalda. La chica se agito con un suave gemido, pero no despertó completamente. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver una vieja cicatriz en su estómago plano, uno pequeño a través de su garganta, y otras ocho cicatrices que hacían juego con la espalda. Seras tenía las mismas. Ella había recibido un disparo en el estómago cuando tenía 9 años. Las otras fueron cuando el Padre Alexander Anderson la atacó. Por supuesto, fue cuando ella no había estado bebiendo su sangre, que le impedía sanar correctamente. Por lo tanto, todas sus cicatrices permanecieron desde aquella noche en que el sacerdote Judas casi mata a mi Childe.

-Ella no puede ser...- susurré mientras acariciaba su estómago. Entonces, de repente la chica comenzó a despertar. Ella estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y gimió como Seras hacia cuando se despertaba de un buen sueño. Ella entreabrió sus hermosos ojos azules y nos miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sinceramente, no creí que los encontraría todavía aquí- La pelirroja nos dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y agarró su blusa azul oscura. La miramos atentamente, esperando a que ella revelara su verdadera identidad a nosotros. La pequeña vampiresa no dijo una palabra. Se puso la camisa en silencio y tomó sus bombachas. Cuando nos quedamos en silencio, la chica levantó la vista hacia nosotros con una ceja arqueada.-¿Ustedes están bien?-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó Sebastián rápidamente. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y luego ella se rio.

-¿Por qué? Sexo anónimo es divertido- Ella ronroneó mientras se levantaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?!- Le gruñí. Yo no estaba de humor para juegos. La chica se nos quedó mirando levemente al escuchar mi tono. Cuando vio que estábamos hablando en serio y no íbamos a dejar pasar esto, ella me frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Después de varios segundos, ella se burló y apartó la mirada de nosotros, y rodeo de los ojos.

-Mis amigos me llaman Red- Ella nos dijo. Arqueé una ceja ante el inusual nombre.

 _-¿_ Red?- Repetí en un tono burlón y frío.

-A causa de mi cabello-Ella me gruñó mientrasestiraba un mechón de su pelo rojo.

-Gracias, pero no somos ciegos o estúpidos- Sebastián intervino.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" Gruñí con furia. La pequeña vampiresa nos fulminó con la mirada, con esos magníficos ojos carmesí. Ella tamborileó los dedos sobre su brazo con agravación. Ella se mordió la lengua y miró al suelo como si estuviera tratando de mantener el llanto.

-Eso no importa- Ella murmuró. -Tal vez es mejor que ambos se vayan- La pequeña vampiresa paso por delante de nosotros, pero yo perdió el control. La furia por completo se hizo cargo. La agarré por el cuello y la tire contra la pared. La pequeña vampiresa enseñó los colmillos con un gemido de dolor.

-¿Quién eres?!- Le pregunté mientras mis manos presionaba su cuello. -¿Quién es tu maestro?!- Grite en su cara. La pelirroja me fulmino con la mirada cuando agarró mis muñecas con fuerza. -¿Por qué tienes esas cicatrices?!- continué haciéndole preguntas. -¡¿Cuantos años tienes?!-

-Yo no lo sé!- La chica finalmente gritó una respuesta. Todo quedo muy tranquilo. La pequeña vampiresa respiro profundamente en mis manos mientras las lágrimas de ira y dolor corrían por su rostro. La solté y ella cayó arrodillada y sus manos. Sebastián dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, y miró a la chica con desconcierto.

-¿Tú no lo sabes?- El repitió. Me arrodillé frente a ella y la mire.

-¿Qué quieres decir con: “no lo sé”?- Le pregunté en un gruñido. Ella trató de controlar su respiración mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sangre. La pequeña vampiresa movió la cabeza hacia atrás y me dio una mirada tan oscura. Sabía que ella quería pegarme o matarme por ponerle una mano encima.

-No puedo recordar nada de mi pasado- Ella susurró. -No puedo recordar mi nombre, mi Señor, o incluso la edad que tengo. Mi primer recuerdo es despertar en una habitación, cubierta de sangre. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo- Ella bajó la cabeza y la sacudió al verse obligada a recordar esa noche. Levante la mirada hacia el demonio que se veía tan sorprendido como yo. Ambos volvimos a miramos a la pequeña vampiresa que sollozaba en voz baja. Extendí la mano y moví unos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Dónde fue eso, hija?- Le pregunté muy suavemente. Ella resopló y se limpió las lágrimas con la palma de su mano. La miré fijamente, esperando con impaciencia una respuesta. ¿Podría ser que esta pequeña vampiresa fuera mi Seras Victoria? ¿Ella sobrevivió aquella noche, pero había perdido misteriosamente sus recuerdos? Por favor, deja que esta sea mi pequeña. Sebastián se arrodilló lentamente a mi lado, mientras él también esperó con impaciencia una respuesta.

-¿Dónde?- El demonio le preguntó de nuevo. La chica se estremeció y clavó las uñas en sus rodillas.

-Pero esa noche... había tanta sangre. No quiero recordar- Ella sollozó y sacudió la cabeza. -Tanta sangre... ¿Qué pasa si mi pasado es tan sangriento? No quiero recordar lo que era o lo que voy a llegar a ser si me acuerdo quién soy. No quiero recordar- Agarré la barbilla y la obligué a levantar la mirada hacia nosotros. Le sonreí suavemente hacia ella y le acaricie el cabello.

-Por favor, haznos saber dónde te has despertado- Le susurré. Usé mis poderes para calmar su mente. La joven vampiresa respiró lentamente y comenzó a calmarse, cuando caía más a mi agarre. El miedo en sus ojos se desvaneció lentamente y sus orbes carmesí volvieron de nuevo a su iris azules naturales. Hubo un momento en que ella nos miraba insegura de lo que debía hacer. Pero luego se lamió los labios y respiró hondo antes de responder a nuestra pregunta.

-En el Blue Ace - Ella susurró 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**(POV Seras)**  

Yo estaba más que sorprendida cuando ambos hombres repentinamente se abalanzaron sobre mí. Caí hacia a tras sobre mi espalda. Ambos se sentaron a horcajadas cada uno en una de mis piernas, y agarraron una de mis manos. El viejo vampiro me besó con cautela en mi cuello. Mientras que el demonio capturó mis labios en un apasionado beso. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par del asombro. ¿Por qué repentinamente eran tan cariñosos? ¿No podían ver que estaba molesta? Yo no estaba de humor para el sexo. Sólo quería que se fueran. Ellos arruinaron mi noche haciéndome todas esas preguntas personales que no tenía las respuestas.

-Podemos responder todas y cada una que tengas- El viejo vampiro ronroneó. Mis ojos se abrieron y me aparte del beso del demonio.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclame. ¿Cómo demonios podían responder a mis preguntas?

-Porque- El viejo vampiro susurró y se aparto de mi cuello mirándome fijamente. Ambos hombres me sonrieron con una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos. -Somos tus amantes y compañeros destinados- En este momento mis ojos se desorbitaron prácticamente fuera de mi cabeza.

-Mi... Q-qué?- r03;r03;Le susurré con incredulidad.

-Fuimos tus amantes antes de tu pequeño accidente. Pensamos que moriste, hasta esta noche- El me dijo.

-Y... mi c-compañeros?- Repetí con un rubor en mis mejillas.

-Su ausencia nos hizo darnos cuenta de algunas cosas- El demonio habló.

-¿Cómo qué?- r03;r03;Le pregunté en un susurro.

-Como que, nosotros no queremos pasar un minuto más sin ti- El vampiro más viejo ronroneó.

-O lo mucho que deseábamos tenerte de vuelta- El demonio susurró mientras rosaba sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Gemí suavemente y trague saliva.

-Y... ¿Tú tienes todas las respuestas que estoy buscando?- Le pregunte al viejo vampiro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y él asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí- Él ronroneó.

-¿Qué te gustaría saber?- El demonio preguntó.

-Bueno, supongo que… ¿cuál es mi nombre?- Le pregunté con timidez, con una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojada. Los dos se rieron de mí. El demonio pasó el pulgar por encima de mi rubor.

-Seras Victoria- El viejo vampiro ronroneó mi nombre.

-Seras?- Repetí en un susurro. El nombre era tan ajeno a mí. No siento que ese sea mi nombre, y estaba muy acostumbrada al nombre Red.

-Sí- El viejo vampiro ronroneó mientras acariciaba mechones del pelo detrás de mi oreja. Me sonrojé y aparte la mirada de ellos en la vergüenza.

-Y... eh... ¿Cuáles son… sus nombres?- Les pregunté. Me sentía culpable de no poder recordar los nombres de mis compañeros. Hice que les doliera? El viejo vampiro rió de nuevo, y el demonio me dio una pequeña sonrisa en la decepción.

-Yo soy tu Señor, Alucard- El viejo vampiro se presentó. Mis ojos se abrieron y parpadee estúpidamente a él. ¿Él fue mi maestro, mi creador?

-Y yo soy Sebastián Michaelis- El demonio susurró y luego besó la palma de mi mano ligeramente. Él rozó sus labios fríos sobre cada uno de mis nudillos.

-¿Qué edad tengo?- Seguí haciendo preguntas. El demonio miró a Alucard.

-Esto podría tomar más tiempo de lo que esperábamos- Sebastián murmuró. Alucard me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-Esto podría tomar más tiempo de lo que esperábamos- Sebastián murmuró. Alucard me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-Podría existir una manera- Él dijo -Yo podría hacer que lo recuerdes-

-¡¿Cómo?!- Grité y parpadeó a él.

-Puedo forzar tu mente y tratar de desbloquear todos esos recuerdos que has encerrado- Hablaba en voz baja mientras masajeaba con sus dedos mi sien. Fruncí mis cejas y el ceño.

-¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar?- Le pregunté.

-Es posible- Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. -Sólo relájate- Él susurró cuando él tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Esto fue todo. Yo iba a recordar todo. Sentí cuando Alucard forzó mi mente y profundizaba en mis recuerdos. Me estremecí con un pequeño silbido como la sien comenzaba a palpitar. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza como mi cuerpo se tensó. –Relájate- Alucard repitió mientras iba más profundo. A medida fue iba más lejos en mi mente, arqueaba mi espalda con un suave gemido.

-Alucard- Le susurre. Quería pedirle que se detuviera, pero no lo hice, yo estaba desesperada por recordar. Un zumbido llegó a mis oídos. Moví mi cabeza con otro gemido. He intentado alejarme de las manos de Alucard, pero él tenía un sólido agarre de mi cabeza.

-Alucard- Sebastián susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba doliendo.

-Ella puede soportar un poco más- Murmuró y mantuvo la búsqueda de mis recuerdos olvidados. Apreté los dientes y temblaba como mi cabeza palpitaba. Sentía como si mi cráneo estaba dividiéndose en dos, como si se inyectara con múltiples agujas. Una sola lágrima de sangre se deslizó por el rabillo de mi ojo antes de que me desmayé del dolor.

 

* * *

**A la noche siguiente**

**(POV Seras)**  

Di un grito ahogado mientras mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Yo estaba más que sorprendida al no encontrarme en los brazos de mis amantes, pero en algún lugar oscuro y pequeño. Parpadeé y miré alrededor. ¿Donde estaba? Me sentí extrañamente cómoda en estar en un pequeño punto oscuro, pero quería saber dónde estaba. Mi cabeza me estaba matando! Hice una mueca como me masajeaba con los dedos la sien. Y tenía una dicha migraña. Me froté la sien, con la esperanza de que me calmara. Mi iris azul registró la oscuridad.  Curiosamente olfatee el aire y atrape un aroma agradable, pero familiar. Mi demonio interno ronroneó y respire el olor de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa. El aroma sin duda me tranquilizó. Levanté una de mis brazos y extendió la mano. Mis dedos rozaron la madera fría y elegante. Di un grito ahogado cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en un ataúd. No podía recordar la última vez que estuve en un ataúd. No es de extrañar por qué me sentía tan cómoda aquí.

Suavemente abrí la tapa hasta que una habitación se me reveló. Me quedé mirando un techo blanco oscuro. Me di cuenta de que era de noche, la forma en que las sombras bailaban en el techo a la luz de la luna. Me senté en el largo ataúd negro y miré alrededor de la enorme habitación. A mi derecha había una cama tamaño rey con una mesita de noche en cada lado. Delante de mí había una puerta blanca que supuse que conducía al baño. Eché un vistazo a las puertas del balcón de mi derecha de que estaba junto de la mesita de noche. Mi punto de vista era del cielo nocturno y un árbol de gran altura. Sus hojas volaron con el viento. Me quedé mirando la luna llena en un estado de trance. La esfera brillante era hermosa. Yo no sabía acerca de mi propio pasado, pero desde el día en que me desperté en el Ace Azul, sentí una conexión hacia la noche. Disfruté de la oscuridad que me cubría como una manta y con las estrellas parpadeantes encima de mí.  

-Por fin estas despierta- Una voz familiar resonó a través de la habitación he interrumpió mis pensamientos. Jadee y moví la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Me asomé por la tapa del ataúd para ver a Sebastián y Alucard de pie al otro lado de la habitación. El demonio estaba sentado en un escritorio, con un libro que había estado leyendo recientemente hace un mintió olvidado en su regazo. El vampiro más viejo estaba en la puerta abierta de la habitación sosteniendo algo en la mano. Parpadeé a los dos varias veces antes de que saliera del ataúd con un rubor en mis mejillas. Sostuve mis manos detrás de mi espalda y bajé la cabeza un poco.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo?- Preguntó Alucard, sonando muy esperanzado. Yo chasquee la lengua y desplome mis hombros en la desilusión.

-No- Dije en voz baja con un movimiento de cabeza. Los dos frunció el ceño en la desilusión también. Entonces miré alrededor de la habitación. A mi izquierda había una muy grande amplio armario. Al lado había un tocador blanco de tamaño mediano con un espejo ovalado. Había diferentes tipos de perfumes y maquillaje que estaban dispersos en el tocador. Junto a él estaba el escritorio donde el demonio se levantó. El coloco el libro sobre la mesa y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Dónde estamos?- Le pregunté.

-En mi castillo, en las montañas- Alucard me dijo. Mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Su castillo _?!_  ¿Quién era mi amante?

-Y... ¿ese es tu ataúd?- Le pregunté con un rubor más brillante. Miré el ataúd negro con el rabillo de mi ojo. Alucard se rió con una amplia sonrisa que se extendió por su cara.

-Sí, este es mi ataúd, pero eso no te detuvo de tomarlo- Él respondió. Volví a mirar a mi Señor con el ceño fruncido. -Siempre encontraste la comodidad de dormir en mi ataúd; así que por las mañanas lo ocupabas antes de que me acostara, o venias para acostarte a mi lado- El explicó. Sonrió suavemente, deseando que yo pudiera recordar esos preciosos recuerdos como él lo hacía.

-¿Tengo un ataúd propio?- Le pregunte. No quería robar su ataúd; sobre todo porque no me acuerdo de la relación que tenia con él. Esto pareció alterar al viejo vampiro. El frunció el ceño y suspiró antes de contestar.

-Sí- le susurró. -Está en tu habitación si lo deseas utilizarlo, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Puedes permanecer en mi habitación; después de todo, vamos a compartir una habitación una vez que seamos compañeros-

-Creo que sería mejor si me quedo en mi habitación, hasta que todo esto esté resuelto- Susurré.

-Muy bien- Alucard respondió después de varios largos segundos. La habitación quedó en silencio por un rato. Sabía que estaban molestos porque me estaba alejándome de ellos, pero quería llegar a conocerlos o recordarlos antes de ir más lejos en nuestra relación. -Traje esto para ti. Supuse que estarías hambrienta una vez que te despiertes- Miré a Alucard que sostenía una bolsa de sangre. Mis cejas se unieron en la confusión y estudié a mis amantes durante un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sebastián preguntó con la ceja arqueada.

-Es que... no me esperaba esto- Admití. Ellos me miraron como si yo hubiera dicho algo erróneo.

-¿Esperar qué?- r03;r03;Preguntó Alucard.

-Esperar que cuidemos de ti?- Preguntó Sebastián. Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso- Le respondí. -Sólo pensé que... ustedes serían más... orgánicos-

-¿Orgánicos?- Sebastián repitió, ahora me miraban como si yo estuviera completamente loca. Suspiré con molestia.

-hay algunos vampiros, incluso algunos demonios, que no les gusta tomar vidas humanas, y piensan que está mal. Por lo general, prefieren beben sangre donada o tomar la vida de los animales- Les expliqué. -Lo que quiero decirles de lo orgánico es que esperaba que beban directamente de la vena de un ser humano- Mis ojos parpadearon de nuevo a la bolsa de sangre. -Pero obviamente me equivoqué sobre ustedes- Alucard negó con la cabeza en la confusión y frunció el ceño mientras trataba de unir todas las piezas de lo que dije.

-¿Nos está diciendo que no te gusta la sangre donada?- Alucard preguntó con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. No puedo soportar la sangre donada. Esta frío y rancia- Le contesté. Sinceramente, no sé cómo los vampiros podían soportarlo. -Beber directamente de la vena, es cálida, fresca, y sólo se puede sentir el poder que se dispersa a través de ti más rápido. Es una sensación increíble- De repente, la habitación se llenó de carcajadas oscuras. Miré a mis amantes. Alucard se quedó allí riéndose de alegría; sus ojos ardían brillantemente en el orgullo mientras me miraba. Sebastián estaba de pie junto a el con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada casi oscura en sus ojos. Fruncí el ceño hacia ellos, preguntándome qué demonios estaba mal. ¿Se estaban riendo de lo apasionada que sonaba hacia la sangre? ¿O se estaban riendo de de otra cosa?

-Oh, qué ironía- Sebastián ronroneó. Mis ojos se agrandaron un poco.

-¿Ironía...?- Susurré. Oh Dios, tenía la sensación de que no me iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Estas bolsas de sangre no son nuestras, como tu supones, son tuyas- Alucard me explicó. Mi boca se abrió un poco y me lo quede mirandolo fijamente, con incredulidad y desconcierto.

-¡Oh vamos! Yo era uno de  _esos_  vampiros?!- Le grité. Los dos se rieron suavemente en mi pequeño arrebato. -¡¿Por qué?!-

-Esa es la misma pregunta que te he estado preguntándote desde hace un siglo- Alucard se rió entre dientes. Me pare firme al oír esto.

-¿Un siglo?!- Repetí. -¿Tengo cien años?!-

-Tienes ciento treinta y tres años- Sebastián me dijo.

-Wow- Susurré en shock puro. No creía que haya vivido durante tanto tiempo. He estado en esta tierra desde hace un siglo, pero no puedo recordar nada de mi pasado anterior de los últimos tres años. Realmente quiero recordar. Quería recordar a mis padres y si tenía algún hermano. Quería recordar a todos mis amigos. Quería recordar a mis amantes, así poder realmente amarlos de nuevo. ¿Voy a ser capaz de recordarlos? -¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido amantes?- Les pregunté al volver a mirar a Sebastián y a Alucard.

-Siempre íbamos y veníamos- El demonio me dijo. Fruncí el ceño ante esta información.

-¿Por qué?- r03;r03;Les pregunté en un susurro.

-No lo tomes como algo personal, Seras- Alucard susurró. Al oír ese nombre salir de sus labios, sabiendo que se dirigía a mí, se sentía muy inusual. No me gustaba realmente escucharlo, pero no dije nada. -Eres una buena Incipiente-

-Y disfrutamos de tu compañía- Agregó Sebastián.

-Pero nosotros no mantenemos un amante por más de unas pocas semanas- El me dijo. -Además, eras joven y todavía explorabas todos tus antojos, y el lado más oscuro. Querías hacer algunos amantes, y crear algunos novatos-

-¿Tengo algunos novatos?- Les pregunté con curiosidad.

-No, eras demasiado miedosa para tomar la vida de alguien y obligándola a esta “terrible, sangrienta” vida sobre ellos- Alucard me citó. Yo chasque la lengua y mire hacia otro lado.

-Por lo menos ¿tengo otros amantes que no sean ustedes dos?- Les pregunte cuando crucé los brazos. Ambos me fruncieron el ceño.

-Por desgracia, sí- Alucard gruñó.

-Pero ninguno podía satisfacerte, te gustaba que podíamos- El demonio ronroneó con una risita. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado, al recordar lo de anoche. Ambos sabían lo que estaban haciendo, a diferencia de algunos de mis amantes de los últimos tres años. Entonces sonreí y los miré.

-Oigan, no pueden estar celosos. Ustedes fueron los que me dejaron ir, y apuesto a que tenían muchas otras amantes antes y después de mí- Les dije. Alucard frunció el ceño, pero él sabía que yo tenía razón. -¿Cómo es que decidieron tomarme como amante de nuevo?- Les pregunté con curiosidad.

-Bueno, te hemos tomado como amante unas cuantas veces a lo largo de los años- Respondió Sebastián. -No es de sorprender que te tomemos de nuevo-

-Pero antes de tu pequeño percance, viniste a nosotros con el tipo de idea en la cabeza- Alucard habló. -Se suponía que regresarías a nosotros después de ir a bailar, pero nunca volviste- Fruncí mis cejas.

-¿Ustedes fueron a buscarme?- Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto que sí- Sebastián alzó la voz, un poco molesto y ofendido por haber preguntado eso.

-Pero todo lo que encontramos, en la habitación que te despertaste, fue sangre. No estabas allí. ¿A dónde fuiste?- El vampiro anciano me preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Cerré los ojos, mientras trataba de recordar esa noche.

-Yo... deambulaba por la ciudad en un estado de aturdimiento- Susurré. -Y luego me desmayé en algún lugar oscuro... y húmedo. Creo que fue en el viejo cementerio- Me estremecí y me abracé a mí misma al recordar. Esa fue la primera y única noche que quería olvidar. Brazos largos de repente me abrasaron y me acercaron a una figura cálida y fuerte. Abrí mis ojos y mire hacia riba para ver a Sebastián, dándome una suave sonrisa antes de que él empuje mi cabeza hacia adelante. Apoye mi cara en su pecho y me relajé más en su abrazo. Él acarició mi cabello y me sostuvo cerca de él.

-No tienes que preocuparte o tener miedo de nuevo, Seras, estamos aquí ahora- Me susurró con dulzura. Un sollozo salió de mis labios y acaricie su pecho mientras apretaba su abrigo negro. El demonio apoyo su rostro en mi hombro y suspiró en paz. -No vamos a dejar que te pase algo- Lágrimas de sangre caliente corrían por mi cara. Negué con la cabeza y trate de controlarme, pero no pude. -Te prometo que voy a mantenerte a salvo-

-¿Por qué?!- Grite y temblé en sus brazos. -¿Por qué de repente parecen preocuparse por mí?! ¿Por qué de repente quieren aparearse conmigo?!-

-Parece que entendido mal algo, querida- El vampiro más viejo susurró mientras acariciaba mechones de mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Qué malinterprete?! Me empujaron lejos!- Les grité. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Alucard me interrumpió.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas. Tú nos dejaste- Me dijo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamé, y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Lentamente moví mi cabeza hacia ellos mirándolos con asombro. -Pero ustedes dijeron que no mantenían un amante por más de unas pocas semanas. Me dijiste que me dejaste ir!-

-En realidad, tú has dicho que te dejamos ir- Sebastián me corrigió.

-Y no fuimos nosotros los que termino la relación, lo hiciste tú- Respondió Alucard.

-Pero... ¿por qué hice terminar la relación con ustedes?- Les pregunté.

-Por un lado, para herir a nuestro orgullo- El viejo vampiro se quejó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-Pero la razón principal es porque no queríamos que los otros hombres te molestaran. Si ellos sabían que terminaste la relación con nosotros, despuésdesemanas _de interminable_   _placer_ \- El demonio hizo hincapié, tratando de hacerme sentir culpable.-Ellos podrían pensar que tú eres un laico fácil-

-Pero ¿por qué termine la relación con ustedes?- Les pregunté mientras miraba de Sebastián a Alucard repetidamente.

-Tú eras joven, Seras- Alucard habló en voz baja. -Tu hambre de sangre joven fresca y lujuria; tu simplemente no estabas preparada para nosotros en ese momento. Pero la forma en que viniste a nosotros anoche, adivino que esa fase tuya por fin ha terminado- Él ronroneó de placer cuando él tomó el lado de mi cara. Me sonroje y les dio una pequeña sonrisa. Últimamente me he sentido atraída a estos dos hombres muy viejos.

-Me gustaría poder recordarlos- Susurré y aparte la mirada de ellos. Sebastián se inclinó y acarició el costado de mi cara con un suave ronroneo. Paso su lengua sobre mi mejilla, limpiando mis lágrimas de sangre. Él los lamió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó un poco y mi estómago dio vueltas.

-Tal vez deberíamos empujarte por las escaleras- Alucard bromeó. Fruncí el ceño y miré hacia el vampiro mayor.

-¿Qué pasa si no recupero mis recuerdos?- Le pregunté con preocupación.

-Entonces vamos a empezar de nuevo- Sebastián susurró antes de que el apoye su boca en la mía. Agarré el hombro con fuerza y r03;r03;automáticamente le devolví el beso. Gemí en su boca y me apoye más cerca en su cuerpo. El demonio envolvió su brazo con fuerza alrededor de mi espalda baja y enredó sus dedos en mi pelo con la otra mano. –Seras- El susurró mi nombre cuando nuestros labios se separaron por una fracción de segundos. El movió la cabeza y profundizó el beso. Abrí mis ojos y miré al demonio. Los ojos de Sebastián estaban abiertos y él había estado mirándome todo este tiempo con diversión y lujuria en sus ojos. Todo mi rostro se sonrojécio,  y el sonrió contra mi boca.

Nos miramos profundamente en los ojos del otro, mientras él enredó su lengua alrededor de la mía. Me reí y trate de dominar su lengua, pero fallé. El demonio desenredó sus dedos de mi pelo. Poco a poco movió su mano por mi cuerpo. Sentí como el apretó mi ropa y lentamente comenzó a jalar. Espera... ¿Qué diablos llevaba puesto? Ne aparte de nuestro beso íntimo y miré lo que tenia puesto. Llevaba un corto camisón negro, la falda del camisón llego justo por encima de las rodillas. Sebastián estaba en medio de quitarme la falda para poder deslizar su mano en mi ropa interior y darme placer. Fruncí mis cejas y miré de nuevo hacia mis amantes.

-¿Quién me vistió?- Les pregunté con una voz de desaprobación.

-Fui yo- Sebastián respondió honestamente. -Lo juro, ninguno de los dos te toco- Él me dijo, sabiendo que iba a estar preocupada por eso.

-A pesar de lo mucho que deseamos la sensación de tu piel cálida y suave contra la nuestra- Alucard susurró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Eso es dulce, pero un poco espeluznante- Murmuré- No pueden cambiarme cuando estoy inconsciente- Les conferencié. Alucard se rió mientras que el demonio me frunció el ceño.

-Tú no confías en nosotros?- El me preguntó.

-Confío en ti, pero es incorrecto- Le dije.

-Pero tú eres nuestra compañera- Sebastián habló en voz baja, cuando puso  suavemente su mano en mi barbilla. Suspiré y apoye mi mano en el lado de la cara a cambio. Él sonrió suavemente, y se inclinó más a mi tacto suave.

-Lo sé- le susurré. Luego me puse de puntillas y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Antes de que pudiera apartarme, él me acercó más y presionó sus sobre los míos. Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando sentí y lo vi que me besaba apasionadamente. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con habilidad. Me quedé inmóvil y aturdida por el beso. Sebastián gimió suavemente y me lamió el labio inferior antes de alejarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Muy bien- El demonio susurró con una mirada pícara en su rostro. -Nosotros no vamos a cambiarte mientras estás inconsciente- Arqueé una ceja. No me gusta la forma en que él lo dijo. De repente me arrojaron a la cama detrás de mí. Aterricé en forma segura de espalda con los ojos muy abiertos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, y me estremecí de placer cuando me di cuenta de lo que querían. Jadee cuando vi a los dos seres oscuros acercándose hacia mí. Rápidamente me senté y acerque las piernas a mi pecho.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! Esperen!- Les grité y agité mis manos frenéticamente. Ambos se detuvieron con una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos. No creo que pudieran controlarse ni un minuto más, de la forma en que sus ojos brillan intensamente, y la mirada tan oscura que me daban. -Yo no quiero tener sexo-

-Eso es una mentira!- Alucard grito y me mostro sus colmillos. -Podemos oler tu excitación!- Me sonrojé y acerque mis piernas más juntas, tratando de sofocar el olor de mi excitación. -Por fin te tenemos de vuelta después de tres largos años ¿Y no nos vas a dejar que te tomemos?!- Sus ojos de color rojo brillaban con furia. Sus puños apretados temblaban mientras controlaba su demonio. Sebastián fue capaz de controlar su ira mejor que Alucard. El se quedó allí con calma, a pesar de que me estaba dando una mirada tan amenazante que en realidad envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

-Ustedes me cogieron hasta que caí inconsciente anoche!- Les recordé.

-Pero no sabíamos que eras tú- ¿Esa es la excusa del viejo vampiro? Rodee mis ojos a el.

-Dije “no”- Les repetí mientras mis ojos brillaban de un rojo oscuro. El vampiro viejo apretó la mandíbula y retrocedió. Yo sabía que él estaba enojado, pero me importa un bledo. No me iba a obligar a tener relaciones sexuales o hacerme sentir culpable por no entregarme a ellos. Suspiré y me arrastré hasta el pie de la cama. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas y me senté hasta que llegué a nivel de Alucard. Le tome la cara y apoyé mi frente contra la de él. El viejo vampiro se negó a mirarme, ni siquiera tocarme. -¿De verdad vas a enojarte conmigo y lanzar una rabieta porque dije “no”?- Le pregunte. Sus ojos rojos parpadearon a la mía y él suspiró mientras lentamente se calmó.

-No- El susurró y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Le sonreí dulcemente. -Han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi- Él me susurro.     -Anhelo sentir tu piel cálida contra la mía. Quiero penetrarte profundamente entre tus piernas y abrazarte con fuerza en mis brazos mientras llegamos al orgasmo juntos. Quiero que te quedes dormida a mi lado y ronronees como solías hacerlo. Te he echado de menos en tenerte aquí conmigo- Él admitió en voz baja mientras acariciaba sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente mientras él me decía esto. Este vampiro viejo había perdido su incipiente profunda y probablemente estaba diciendo en voz alta por primera vez. ¿Era porque yo era una mujer y él se sentía casi cómodo compartiendo sus sentimientos conmigo? ¿O era porque realmente me amaba?

-Lo siento, Alucard. No quiero hacerte pasar por este dolor- Le susurré y le acaricié la mejilla con el pulgar. -Pero no te recuerdo. No quiero saltar a una relación que empezamos hace años y que no me acuerdo del inicio. Hasta que mis recuerdos vuelvan, debemos tomar las cosas con calma. Debemos empezar de nuevo, como dijo Sebastián- El viejo vampiro dio al demonio una mirada oscura por poner esa idea en mi cabeza. Moví la cabeza de Alucard hacia mi obligándolo a mirarme de nuevo. -Lo único que te pido es que seas paciente, Alucard- Le dije. El suspiró por la nariz y le di un pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Mi mirada se suavizó mientras lo miraba fijamente. Me pareció ver dolor en sus ojos, pero no estaba segura ya que nunca he visto esa mirada antes en sus ojos. -Les prometo que no voy a ninguna parte. Las cosas posiblemente no podían empeorar, sólo pueden mejorar- Le susurré. Cerró los ojos al oír esto.

-Y ahí es donde te equivocas. El destino puede ser muy astuto, Victoria. Todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Él me dijo en voz baja. -Había caído en la batalla, renuncie a mi vida humana para convertirme en esto _,_  fui obligado a servir a una familia durante más de un siglo, y te había perdido-

-Pero me tienes de regreso- Le recordé con una pequeña sonrisa. Él entreabrió los ojos y me miró. Esta vez estaba segura de que vi dolor en sus ojos.

-Sólo para encontrar que me he ido de tus recuerdos. Es como si nunca hubiera existido para ti- Alucard me susurró. Mi sonrisa desapareció y me quede en silencio. No sabía qué decirle para tranquilizarlo de que las cosas vana  mejor para él, para nosotros. Él parecía estar perdiendo toda esperanza en nuestra relación. -Hay una posibilidad de que tengas razón, las cosas van a mejorar, pero sólo por un corto período de tiempo. Tú puedes ser robada de nosotros por manos codiciosas de la muerte. Tú puedes encontrar el amor en otro lugar y dejarnos. Podrías caer en la locura por vivir esta vida sin fin-       Rápidamente me abalance y presioné mis labios en los suyos para que se callara. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y llore en silencio. Prácticamente podía sentir el dolor de mi señor. ¿Fue porque él era mi maestro y compartimos una conexión? ¿O porque él era mi compañero destinado y era capaz de sentir su dolor? ¿O tal vez fue por ambas razones?

-Por favor, para- Le rogué sollozando después de que nuestros labios se separaron. Negué con la cabeza y tome una de sus manos. -Por favor, no me gusta verte así. Solo para. Por favor- Él suspiró y me dio un abrazo cálido. Apoyó la cabeza contra la mía y puso su barbilla en mi hombro. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza y r03;r03;apoye mi cara en sus suaves pelo -Eso no va a suceder! ¡Te lo prometo! Nada malo va a pasarme! Así que, por favor, no digas esas cosas!-

-No era mi intención asustarte, Seras- Alucard habló en voz bajo. -Lo siento- Me aparte de su abrazo cálido y me limpié mis lágrimas. Miré de Alucard a Sebastián que parecía estar tan molesto como yo por lo que Alucard dijo. Acaricie el lado de la cara del demonio. Los ojos de Sebastián parpadearon a los míos y nos miramos fijamente durante algún tiempo. Tomé una respiración profunda para tratar de calmarme. Después me lamí mis labios y hable.

-Los amo- Les dije en un susurro. Esto pareció enfurecerlos. Sus miradas se oscurecieron y me miraron.

-¿Cómo puedes? ni siquiera nos recuerdas- Sebastián me recordó.

-Esas son solas palabras vacías para ti- Alucard gruñó. Chasque la lengua a ellos y miré uno al otro.

-Eso no es cierto, la verdad es que los amo- Les susurré. -Creo que una parte de mí lo sabía, y estoy reconociendo sentimientos que no había sentido en mucho tiempo- Sus miradas se suavizaron y casi parecían sorprendidos.

-¿Significa esto que estás empezando a recordar?- Preguntó Sebastián en voz baja. Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.

-No estoy segura. Estos sentimientos se despertaron ayer por la noche, cuando los conocí- Admití. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de ambos cuellos y me incliné hasta que mi cuerpo estaba apoyado contra el suyo. Me sentí muy cansada de discutir con ellos, antes y ahora, al compartir nuestros sentimientos. -¿Puedo descansar un rato? Estoy un poco cansada-

-¿Hay algo mal?- Preguntó Sebastián, sonando preocupado. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo más acerca a él.

-No, sólo estoy emocionada en este momento- Les dije.

-Puedes descansar aquí- Alucard me concedió el permiso.

-¿Van a descansar conmigo?- Les pregunté con timidez.

-Si tú quieres- El demonio respondió. Afirme con la cabeza. Sebastián me alzo y me acostó en la cabecera de la cama en el centro del colchón. Luego se acostó a mi lado apoyando su cara en mi pelo y nos tomamos de las manos bloqueando los dedos juntos. Alucard se acostó en el otro lado de la cama, a mi lado. El apoyo la cara en el hueco del cuello con un suave ronroneo y pasó el brazo por encima de mi pansa. Sonreí ante la cálida sensación suave de tener a mis amantes a mi lado, y cerré los ojos en paz. Pronto, los tres, caímos en un profundo sueño.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Unas pocas horas antes del amanecer**

 

**(Pov Seras)**

 

Desperté lentamente de mi sueño agradable. Abrí mis ojos y miré alrededor con cansancio. Todavía era de noche, por lo menos las dos de la mañana. Me moví la cabeza y se encontró que Sebastián no estaba allí. Fruncí el ceño y miré a mi derecha, pero Alucard tampoco estaba allí.

 

"Alucard?" Susurré mientras me sentaba en la cama y miré alrededor de la habitación con cuidado, pero yo estaba solo. ¿A dónde fueron? Yo poco a poco me moví hasta el borde de la cama y se levantó. Mis dedos rozaron la alfombra suave. Planté mis pies firmemente en el suelo antes de mirar a mi alrededor de nuevo. "Sebastian?" Susurré. Ninguno de ellos respondió.Pensé en salir de la habitación, pero no estaba con ganas de vagar por los pasillos como un niño perdido. Me mordí el labio inferior. no novatos tienen un enlace cuenta con su amo? ¿Podría ponerse en contacto con mi padre y preguntarle dónde estaba? ¿Cómo puedo contactar con él? Traté de concentrarme en mis poderes, pero realmente no podía encontrar la manera de ponerse en contacto con él.

 

 _ **Alucard?**_  Me habló mentalmente, pero no hubo respuesta. Soplé en la frustración. ¿Cómo lo hice esto ?! Mi concentración fue interrumpida cuando alguien entró. Giré mi cabeza y encontré Sebastián entrar en la habitación. Cuando me vio, sonrió suavemente.

 

"Ya estás arriba." Comentó y luego se acercó a mí con las manos extendidas a la espalda. "Sólo vine a despertarte." Antes de que pudiera responder, el demonio le llamó la atención lejos de mí mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo del pecho. "Aquí," dijo, mientras extendía una bolsa de sangre para mí. "Debes tener hambre, bebe esto." Hice una mueca ante la visión de la misma. La sangre no se veía apetecible envuelto en plástico, y el hecho de saber que estaba fría. Negué con la cabeza y miré hacia atrás hacia él.

 

"No, gracias." Me quejé. "No estoy muy hambriento." Él frunció el ceño y se inspeccionó la bolsa de sangre para ver lo que he encontrado mal con él.

 

"¿Estás seguro? Te ves un poco débil. "Comentó mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi mejilla pálida. Le di una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 

"Positivo", respondí en un susurro. "Entonces, ¿dónde está Alucard?" Pregunté mientras mis ojos se movieron de nuevo a la puerta como si lo estaba esperando a ser allí. Los dedos de Sebastian se deslizaron fuera de la mejilla y se puso de pie recto.

 

"Está en su estudio." El demonio me dijo. "Te voy a mostrar el camino." Él entonces me dio la espalda y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Corrí rápidamente después de que la alcanzara. Mi brazo rozó la que llegué a su lado y caminaba con él por el pasillo. "¿Te sientes mejor? Más temprano que eras tan agotado que se cayó dormido en cuestión de minutos ".

 

"Sí, me siento muchísimo mejor." Le dije con una sonrisa brillante. "¿Has dormido bien?" Miré hacia él para ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Él se rió y le dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

 

"Sí", susurró. "Mejor de lo que había hecho en años."

 

"¿Y por qué es eso?", Le pregunté en voz baja y con un brillante rubor en las mejillas. El demonio me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

 

"Creo que usted sabe por qué." Él respondió. Negué con la cabeza hacia él. Yo sabía exactamente por qué, sólo quería oírselo decir. Se rió en voz baja y miró por delante de nosotros. "Debido a que por fin te tenía la espalda." Mi rubor distribuidas en mi cara.

 

"¿Ustedes siempre sabe que yo era tu compañero?", Le pregunté con curiosidad, mientras que también se veía por delante de nosotros. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que él negaba con la cabeza.

 

"No", me dijo. "Eras una chica dulce, Seras, pero siempre que lo vio como un amante o un estudiante, nada más. No fue hasta que desapareció de nuestras vidas nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para nosotros. "Él nos detuvo frente a las puertas dobles.

 

"Eso es muy dulce," dije en voz baja mientras miraba hacia él.

 

"Dulce?" Él se rió. "Nunca estamos dulce."

 

"Entonces, ¿cómo se dice?", Le pregunté. Crucé los brazos, arqueó la ceja, y le sonrió mientras esperaba una respuesta.

 

"Una obsesión enfermiza?", Sugirió.

 

"En otras palabras, el amor." Le corrigió.

 

"La locura". Continuó.

 

"Estoy locamente de ti también." Bromeé y luego abrió la puerta de doble hoja. La habitación era tan grande como la habitación de Alucard. A la izquierda había una estantería gigante, cada estante lleno de fuerza con los libros. A la izquierda había una chimenea blanca con un muy antiguo retrato que cuelga por encima de ella. El retrato era de un hombre que lleva una armadura, una capa de color negro fluía detrás de él en el viento. Era muy grande y bastante alto. Tenía la piel pálida perfecta, cabello negro largo, ondulado que caía sobre sus anchos hombros, y penetrantes ojos verdes. Un bigote negro esbozó su labio superior y parecía que había comenzado a crecer una barba. Me quedé mirando el retrato desde hace algún tiempo. El hombre parecía muy familiar.

 

"Eso fue pintado de nuevo en la década de 1400". Alucard me dijo. Miré el viejo vampiro que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio grande. Me miró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Miré hacia atrás en el retrato.

 

"Es todavía en buena forma." Comenté. "¿Quién es?" Alucard y Sebastian se rió de mi pregunta.

 

"Vlad Dracul", respondió Alucard. Mis cejas se levantaron con sorpresa.

 

"Vlad el Empalador." Susurré. ¿Por qué tenía un retrato del Empalador? Eso pareció bastante extraño.

 

"Tener una mirada más cercana." El viejo vampiro ordenó mientras señalaba una mano hacia el retrato. Suspiré por la nariz y di un par de pasos hacia la chimenea. Estiré la cabeza hacia atrás y realmente inspeccionado el retrato. "Después de su muerte, su cuerpo desapareció misteriosamente. Mucha gente no sabe por qué, ellos asumieron que era ladrones de cuerpos tratando de hacer algo de dinero. Lo que mucha gente no sabe es que él nunca  _realmente_  murió. "Me arqueó una ceja y volvió a mirar a Alucard.

 

"¿En serio?", Le susurré.

 

"¿Cuánto sabe usted acerca de Vlad el Empalador?", Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y diversión brillando en sus ojos. Me encogí de hombros y acerqué hacia ellos.

 

"No mucho. Sólo un par de cosas. "Me dijo mientras me apoyaba los brazos contra el escritorio.

 

"¿Sabías que Bram Stoker basó su personaje, Drácula, fuera de Vlad?" Me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza.

 

"Sí, son la misma persona ... pero no me está diciendo que Drácula es una  _verdadera_  persona, ¿verdad?", Le pregunté con incredulidad.

 

"¿De qué otra crees que has sido creado?", Preguntó el viejo vampiro. "Todo Stoker escribió era la verdad. Excepto, Drácula nunca murió. En su lugar fue esclavizado a la familia Helsing ".

 

"Así que ... que aún está vivo?", Pregunté en un susurro.

 

"Muy vivo". Ronroneó Alucard.

 

"¿Sigue con estas Helsings?", Pregunté, preguntándose si él cumplía esta familia o si se había escapado.

 

"No, el Hellsings se extinguió hace unos setenta años." Me dijo.

 

"Entonces, ¿dónde está ahora?", Pregunté. Me consumía por completo en la maravillosa historia de Alucard. Mi pregunta sólo causó mis amantes a reírse de mí. Me chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Se acaban tomando el pelo? Era incluso verdadera Drácula?

 

"Es probablemente en algún lugar en Rumania hablando con su pequeña curiosidad amante,." Me dijo. Fruncí mis cejas en forma extraña que redactado eso. "¿Alguna vez se preguntó acerca de mi nombre, querida?" Me preguntó.

 

"No, no realmente." Le dije con sinceridad.

 

"Bueno, ¿por qué no decirlo en voz alta?" Él prácticamente me ordenó.

 

"Alucard?", Le dijo en voz alta.

 

"Ahora, dicen que al revés." Ordenó. Mis ojos se volvieron ligeramente desviado. Digamos que al revés? Eso sonaba bastante difícil. Pensé en su nombre y traté de decirlo al revés.

 

"Dr-a-cu-la." Me pronunciado de una manera divertida. Mis ojos se abrieron al oírlo. Drácula? "Drácula ?!" Grité. Miré de nuevo a la vertical y luego a Alucard. Ambos hombres tenían un aspecto muy similar. De hecho, eran idénticos. "Eres Drácula ?!" Esto causó Alucard a cacarear como un loco. Me quedé aturdido mientras mis amantes se rieron de mí. "¡Mierda!" Me susurró en voz baja y se coloca la cabeza en la mano. "Drácula es mi maestro." Susurré con incredulidad.

 

"Y su compañero." Alucard me recordó.

 

"Y mi compañera." Negué con la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada. "Eso es una locura." Entonces me fulminó con la mirada juguetona. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué tiene que burlarse de mí de esa manera? "

 

"Mi querido, que son muy antiguos. No hay mucho que nos divierte más, y las burlas que es una de nuestras cosas favoritas. "El vampiro anciano respondió con una sonrisa.

 

"Bueno, me alegro de que me encuentre tan divertido." Respondí con una sonrisa en mi cara.

"Hablando de entretenimiento, que todavía no ha dado cuenta de su pequeño cambio, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Alucard mientras descansaba sus brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

"¿Quieres decir que mi camisón?", Le pregunté al mirar hacia abajo a mí mismo.

 

"No", susurró Alucard. A continuación, se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró la muñeca con fuerza. Jadeé cuando me vi forzado sobre el escritorio. Me senté sobre los talones con la cara meras pulgadas de la cara de Alucard. Con la otra mano, extendió la mano y tiró de un mechón de mi cabello. "Esto", susurró. Jadeé humilde y rápidamente peiné mis dedos por mi pelo. Pero fue mucho más corto de lo que normalmente era. ¡¿Que hicieron?! Forcé mi camino en la mente de Alucard y miré a través de sus ojos. Me quedé mirando a mí mismo para encontrar que tenía, pelo rubio corto puntiagudas. Cerré los ojos, al regresar a mi cuerpo y gruñó en molestia.

 

"Eso es sangrienta molesto!" Gruñí en frustración. "¿Sabe usted cuánto tiempo me llevó a crecer eso ?!"

 

"Tres años." Fue la respuesta culo inteligente de Alucard. "Y usted no tiene que esperar tanto tiempo. Vampiros, con la sangre de gran alcance en su sistema, puede cambiar fácilmente el estilo de su cabello o incluso el color de ojos en cuestión de segundos. "A continuación, hizo girar un mechón de pelo alrededor de sus dedos. "Además, nos gusta de esta manera, les hemos dicho que antes." Rodé los ojos.

 

"A veces me pregunto si yo no soy el único con amnesia por aquí!" Me quejé. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no puedo recordar ?!" Alucard chasqueó la lengua y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. La sala de repente se quedó en silencio mientras el vampiro mayor me estudió con el ceño fruncido. Luego señaló con un dedo hacia mí.

 

"Usted es débil." Señaló. "Su piel es pálida que de costumbre." Se lavó los dedos por mi mejilla pálida. "No ha estado bebiendo la sangre?" Alucard luego miró a Sebastián. "Pensé que había dicho que iba a obtener de ella una bolsa de sangre."

"Lo hice, pero se negó a beberlo." Sebastián le dijo. El vampiro más viejo me devolvió la mirada.

"Usted había rechazado? ¿Por qué? ", Se preguntó. Suspiré en ellos.

"No me gusta la sangre donada. Es bruta. "Susurré.

"Pero, Seras, que debe beber." Me dijo con voz severa.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo ir a la caza como un vampiro normal?", Le pregunté.

"Debido a que se van a arrepentir." Susurró. "Una vez que ganar de nuevo todos sus recuerdos, que recordará toda la gente que ha muerto en los últimos tres años. No hay que añadir más personas a esa lista. "Soplé y apartó la mirada.

"Bien", me quejé y apreté los dientes a pesar de que yo creía que estaba equivocado.

"Y puesto que no te gusta la sangre donada tanto, tal vez usted prefiere mi sangre?" Ofreció Alucard. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo para ver lo que ofrece la garganta para mí. Los ojos me ardían de un rojo oscuro como Observé su pálida garganta.Pude ver todas las venas azules que lo atraviesa. Mi demonio ronroneó de placer y me lamió los labios y los colmillos con avidez.

"¿Está seguro?", Le pregunté sin siquiera mirarlo. Él se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, Childe." Él ronroneó y le pasó un brazo alrededor de mí, tratando de tirar de mí más cerca. De buen grado incliné y me lavé los labios sobre su piel caliente. Se quejaba humilde como yo rozó mis colmillos en su garganta vulnerable."Seras," Susurró y agarró uno de los brazos suavemente. a continuación, que poco profundamente en la garganta. Pero tan pronto como su sangre caliente llenó mi boca, era como los fuegos artificiales se dispararon en la cabeza. Todas estas imágenes aparecieron tan rápido y se precipitó por. Voces llenaron mi cabeza y en cuestión de segundos que vi y oí 'un año por valor de los recuerdos. Retiré mis colmillos del cuello de Alucard con los ojos sorprendidos de ancho.

"WOAH!" Grité con desconcierto, pero luego cayó directamente de la mesa. Aterricé en mi espalda dura, pero no me importaba. Me quedé mirando el techo aturdido. Recordé todo! Vi mi vida entera ante mis ojos. Alucard y Sebastian se inclinó sobre el escritorio y la mirada hacia mí para ver si estaba bien. Me quedé mirando mis viejos amantes durante algún tiempo antes de que yo sonreí a ellos. Sí, finalmente me acordé de Alucard y Sebastian también.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó Sebastián. Alucard rió y negó con la cabeza hacia mí.

"Eres tan poco elegante, Childe." Burló El viejo vampiro. "Sin embargo, su torpeza nos dejó echar un vistazo a su ropa interior." Miré hacia abajo para ver que la falda del camisón se le había subido. Me sonrojé y rápidamente escondí mi ropa interior de la vista de ellos. Ambos rieron y se pusieron de pie recto como me puse en pie. Anduve de habitación, ya que peinaba mis dedos por mi pelo. "Oh no, no está bajo la influencia de encendido de nuevo, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Alucard. La última vez que había bebido su sangre se volvió completamente loco y no podía calmarse. Me había llevado horas de calmarse.

"No, no, no, no." Le dije y agitó un dedo hacia él. "Este es sangrienta increíble! Su sangre me ayudó a recordar! "Sus ojos se abrieron cuando les dije esto. "Me acuerdo de  _todo! " Grité lágrimas de sangre tan frescas corrían por mi cara._ Estaba más que feliz de recordar. "¡¿Pero cómo?! ¿Por qué la sangre ?! "Me preguntó Giré sobre mis talones y volvió a mirar a ellos.

"Debe ser porque soy tu amo." Alucard susurró mientras miraba a mí. "O eso, o es porque usted pasó la mayor parte de su vida a mi lado. Por lo tanto, cuando se bebe mi sangre que ganó no sólo mis recuerdos, pero sus recuerdos que se desencadenaron a recordar todo. "No he podido controlarme. Más lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Me tapé la cara y trató de borrar algunos de mis lágrimas.

"Estoy muy feliz de que me acuerdo de ustedes!" Sollocé. "Me sentí tan terrible no saber quién era usted!"

"Seras, lo que pasó esa noche?", Preguntó Sebastián. Bajé mis manos hasta que yo estaba mirando al demonio. "¿Qué causó que nos olvida?" Recordé de nuevo a esa horrible noche.

"Yo estaba bailando," susurré. "Pero entonces un tipo empezó a coquetear conmigo. Al principio pensé que era lindo y coqueteó un poco hacia atrás ... pero luego las cosas empezaron a ponerse intensa. Empezó a tocar y le susurró cosas sucias al oído. Cuando lo intenté empujar lejos, otros dos de sus amigos apareció y comenzó ... "Mi voz se apagó. Mis ojos cayeron al suelo y me temblaban.

"Seras?" Susurró Sebastián. Vi las dos miradas el uno al otro y luego hacia atrás en mí. "Ellos no lo hicieron ... violación que ... ¿verdad?" Negué con la cabeza rápidamente y se volvió hacia ellos.

"¡No!", Respondí inmediatamente. "¡No!" Ambos suspiraron de alivio.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?", Preguntó el demonio, queriendo que yo continúe.

"Traté de luchar contra ellos fuera, pero me arrastré a la trastienda. Empezaron a tirar de mí y trataron de quitarme la ropa, pero siguieron luchando a retirarse. Uno de ellos había logrado colarse detrás de mí y se utiliza ya sea un tubo o una barra de hierro para golpear mi inconsciente. Cuando vine a ... Estaba confundido y no sabía dónde estaba. Pero me di cuenta que estaba parcialmente desnudo y debilitado. Habían estado alimentando de encima y uno de ellos tenía ... uno de ellos tenía los dedos muy dentro de mí ... Ellos comenzaron a tientas y me toca. Estoy totalmente en pánico y mi demonio se hizo cargo.Ella los torturó y los rompió en pedazos. Todavía puedo escuchar sus gritos! "Grité como me tapé los oídos y sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no se llamó a uno de nosotros?", Preguntó Alucard. Sollocé y sacudí la cabeza.

"Yo no te quiero chicos que ven así!", Le respondí. "Yo no quería que me viera como algunos incipiente débil que necesita su ayuda para todo! No quería que ver la forma en que me ha tocado y cómo me sentí impura! Y yo no quiero ver la compasión en los ojos o me has tocar suavemente como si yo rompería en usted! Yo  _no_  quería decir a ustedes de esa noche! No quería que las cosas cambien entre nosotros! "Los dos estaban muy en silencio después de mi arrebato. Tenía miedo de mirarlos.Tenía miedo de ver la forma en que me miraba. Era de disgusto para escuchar que otros hombres me habían tocado? ¿Estaba en la piedad? "Yo sólo quiero olvidar esa noche." Susurré. "Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad." De repente, sentí el calor de calor del cuerpo de alguien, pero aún así se negó a abrir los ojos.

"Seras, ahí estás." Alucard ronroneó mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello. Me detuve lentamente temblor y Fruncí mis cejas en confusión.

"¿Dónde has estado? Nos has sido de mantenimiento de esperar durante horas. "Habló Sebastián. Poco a poco me abrí los ojos y la vista hacia mis amantes. Se detuvieron delante de mí sonriendo con calidez en sus ojos. Saqué mis manos lejos de los oídos con un resoplido. Alucard agarró mi barbilla y apoyó la cara en más hacia la mía. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras me dio una sonrisa sexy que hizo que mi cosquilleo núcleo.

"Ahora que ya había terminado de divertirse bailando, ¿por qué no tenemos nuestro propio poco de diversión?" Susurró Alucard. entonces yo sonreí mis amantes, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo para mí. Solo nos íbamos a olvidar todo lo que pasó.

"Sí, me gustaría mucho, Maestro." Susurré con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Me dio una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados incisivos. Se puso de pie recto y tomó mi mano en la suya.

"Y nos gustaría mucho contar con usted como a su pareja." Él ronroneó mientras me atrajo hacia él. Mis pechos rebotaban contra su pecho duro. Él me mantuvo clavado en su forma grande, pero no me importó. Sonreí hacia mi señor.

"Muy bien, soy tuya." Le susurré a ellos.

"Es cuestión de tiempo con sangre." Alucard se quejó mientras giraba sobre sus talones y me inmovilizó en la parte superior de su escritorio. Aplastó sus labios con los míos y gimió en mi boca mientras se cubrió a sus caderas a la mía. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y r03;r03;enredado mis dedos en los mechones de pelo. Podía sentir el duro bulto que se presionó contra mi bajo vientre.Sonreí contra sus labios y lo besé más difícil con un suave gemido.

 _ **Por favor, llévame, Alucard.**_  Le rogué mentalmente como lo fisted su capa roja. Mi cuerpo ardía en la pasión y mi núcleo hormigueó como locos. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía! Alucard llegó a toda prisa bajo mi falda y comenzó a tirar hacia abajo de mi ropa interior frenéticamente mientras me agaché y empecé a desenganchar los pantalones rápido. En el momento en mis bragas se separaron, su pene era completamente armado y libre de la tela. Alucard me obligó a fijar mis piernas a sus caderas mientras enrollaba mi falda. Jamás nuestra parte, aunque los labios. Se mantuvo firmemente presionados contra la mía. Se movió la cabeza y profundizó el beso apasionado antes que yo penetrar con su polla gruesa. Arqueé en él y gemí. Ahuequé un lado de la cara y levanté mis caderas un poco mientras conducía más adentro. Alucard gimió en mi boca y agarró mis brazos con fuerza.

 _ **Seras,**_  susurró mi nombre mentalmente. Cuando estuvo completamente envainada, sacó un poco y luego cerró de nuevo. Mi cuerpo se sacudió en la parte superior de la mesa. Me sentí sus bolas bofetada en contra de mi culo con cada golpe. Cada compresión penetró profundamente. Él condujo dentro y fuera sin problemas, pero mis paredes estaban bien ajustada alrededor de su circunferencia como un guante. Yo sin querer clavé las uñas en la mejilla con otro gemido. Se sentía absolutamente increíble dentro de mí! Yo sabía Alucard estaba disfrutando por la forma en que recogió la velocidad. Lloriqueé con cada embestida. Mis pechos rebotaban en camisón. Esto llamó la atención de Alucard y felizmente llegó a tientas uno de ellos.

Aunque Alucard bromeó mi pezón erecto, pellizcos y haciéndolo girar, su lengua se deslizó en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron y bailaron su propia danza. Me fisted su cabello con fuerza y r03;r03;arañó la mejilla tan mal que la sangre brotó de las cinco heridas. No le importaba, sino que se propicia el dolor que le proporcionó. Probé acercándolo más a mí. Aspiré su aroma embriagador y jugaba con sus suaves mechones de cabello. Yo lo probé en mi boca y feliz de jugar junto con su lengua. Sentí su mano caricia sobre mi cuerpo mientras él me cogió con fuerza contra su escritorio. Entonces, por primera vez desde la obtención de mis recuerdos regresaron, me di cuenta de algo: estaba enamorada de este hombre. Me encantó mi sire profunda y nunca quiso separarse de él. Por qué se sentía de la misma manera? Para averiguarlo, hablé con él.

 _ **Alucard, te amo!**_  Grité en su mente. Me sorprendió sentir su pico de lujuria. Él gruñó en señal de aprobación mientras agarraba mis dos muñecas y las sujetó a ambos lados de la cabeza. El viejo vampiro a continuación, comenzó a empujar contra mí locamente de una manera casi violenta. Estoy seguro de que si yo era un ser humano que probablemente habría sido un tremendo dolor con una fractura de cadera. Se dirigió hacia mí tan profundamente y sacudió su cuerpo contra el mío con tanta fuerza, que estaba seguro de que iba a ser golpeado mal ahí abajo. Voy a estar en el dolor quizá también mañana.Pero no me importaba. Yo estaba feliz de estar aquí en los brazos de Alucard de nuevo. Ahí es donde yo pertenecía. Ahí es donde yo quería estar. Saqué de acalorado beso de Alucard con un gemido. Jadeé y gemí de su intensa puta.

"Alucard" Me gimió y movió la cabeza, dejando al descubierto la garganta para él. Los ojos de Alucard resplandor de un rojo brillante antes de que él le enseñó los colmillos y se abalanzó. Se enterró sus colmillos profundamente en mi cuello. Me encogí y arqueó la espalda con otro grito de placer. "Alucard!" Grité su nombre. El viejo vampiro ronroneó mientras bebía profundamente. Condujo sus uñas en la palma de mi mano hasta que la sangre brotó y impregnaba la habitación. Mis colmillos alargados por instinto y empecé a ojo la garganta con avidez. "Ah-ah-Alucard." Gemí antes de que me lavé los labios sobre su piel caliente. "Alucard"

 _ **Seras,**_  El vampiro anciano respondió después de algún tiempo.  _ **Beber mi sangre.**_  Se ordenó en un pantalón. Él se aferró a mí con más fuerza.  _ **Bite me!**_  Gruñó en mi mente. Grité en éxtasis antes de que yo enterré mis colmillos profundamente en la garganta. Tan pronto como su sangre tocó mi lengua, se formó un nuevo vínculo entre nosotros. Nuestros sentimientos hacia la otra mejorado y que se podía ver claramente en la mente del otro. En segundo sabíamos todo acerca de la otra persona y sentimos que nuestras almas se entrelazan. La sensación era hermoso y me parecía haber traído más placer.  _ **Seras,**_  Alucard susurró mi nombre mientras soltaba mi sangrado, muñecas magulladas. Se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mi pequeño formulario y me mantuvo cerca de él.  _ **Te amo, mi pequeña compañera.**_  Me sonrojé ante sus palabras y bebió su sangre más rápido para mantener la sensación de ir sensual. Me sentí uno con Alucard mientras bebíamos la sangre del otro y seguimos cogiendo. Su placer era mío, y sus minas. Él compartió sentimientos conmigo que nunca pensé que tenía. Vi cosas de sus recuerdos que no sabía de él. Me sentía más cerca del hombre de lo que nunca había hecho antes.

De repente, mi cuerpo se tensó bajo su y me agarró a él con más fuerza. Gemí contra su garganta mientras mi flip-flop de estómago, mi núcleo hormigueo, y algo dentro de mí se tensó. Empecé a temblar debajo de él y clavé las uñas en la espalda.Alucard también comenzó a temblar con gruñidos suaves. Arañó la espalda, pero el dolor pasó desapercibido. Él me llevó más cerca de su cuerpo, y luego nos llegó tanto! Nos enseñó los colmillos y nuestros lanzó un grito de éxtasis. Podía sentir su bombeo de su carga caliente en mí mientras seguía empujando con locura. Me explotó en la liberación y no bajó hasta que pasó un largo minuto.

Ambos jadeaban sin aliento y no mentimos sobre la mesa un poco cansado. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho y un trueno en mis oídos. Cerré los ojos y traté de calmar mi cuerpo, pero era imposible. Todavía podía sentir mi orgasmo persistente en el estómago inferior y sinceramente no podía mover un músculo. Mi cuerpo estaba tan saciado, pero muy sensible. Tenía miedo de que una vez que se movía, me iba a caer boca abajo en el suelo. Alucard sonrió de satisfacción y se rió en voz baja mientras sacaba de mí. Hice una mueca con un pequeño gemido cuando sentí vacía por dentro, pero aún así siempre tan buena.

"Alucard", gemí con una sonrisa en mi cara y se peinó los dedos por el pelo desordenado. "Eso fue fantástico." No había ninguna duda de ello, esta noche fue nuestro mejor todavía. Ninguna otra noche podría rematar.

"Estoy contento de que usted piensa así." Él susurró mientras se inclinó y me besó en la frente. Ronroneé a él con una sonrisa brillante.

"La noche no ha terminado todavía." Sebastián habló detrás de mí. Miré hacia arriba para ver el demonio que se sienta en la silla. Él sonrió hacia mí y me hizo una seña. Me reí y me senté en el escritorio. Me di la vuelta, así que estaba frente a él y me arrastré encima de la mesa hacia él.

"No, la noche lejos de terminar." Me susurró a mi amante. Él se rió de mí antes de que me agarró la muñeca y me sentó en su regazo. Chillé como me vi obligado a horcajadas sobre él. Justo debajo de mi muslo Podía sentir su erección. Gemí humilde y me quedé profundamente en sus bellos ojos marrones y cálidos. Él le tomó el lado de mi cara y me acarició el muslo.

"Seras," susurró mi nombre antes de inclinarse. Me besó suavemente y con pasión. Con mucho gusto le devolvió el beso.Sebastián gimió mientras se muele su erección contra mi ingle. Agarré sus dos hombros con fuerza y r03;r03;molido abajo contra él.Su suave beso comenzó a obtener más calienta. El demonio agarró uno de mis pechos en su mano con garras y la apretó con tanta fuerza que en realidad pensé que iba a estallar. Él clavó las garras en la carne blanda y se encendió aún más al oír mis gemidos de dolor y placer. Me agaché y se desabrochó el pantalón. Sebastián se retiró de nuestro beso y miró hacia abajo mientras sacaba su polla larga y gruesa. Le acaricié en un movimiento circular, en ocasiones rozando mi pulgar sobre la cabeza llorando.

El demonio se echó hacia atrás en la silla con otro gemido y siguió acariciando mi muslo mientras lo acariciaba. "Seras," susurró mi nombre otra vez. Le acaricié más rápido. Tenía la piel suave y lisa, pero al mismo tiempo muy difícil. El macho era tan espesa en la mano que no podía envolver mis dedos todo el camino a su alrededor. Me incliné y besé sobre su cuello desnudo con cautela. En respuesta, él se apoyaba la cabeza más atrás, así que tenía más acceso. Me lavé los labios sobre su línea de la mandíbula, la garganta, y la besé en la yugular. Mi demonio ronroneó y me acarició el cuello con una sonrisa brillante.

"Sebastián", dije en voz baja antes de que me fuera de él. El demonio se resquebrajó los ojos y me miraba como me arrodillé delante de él. Sonreí hacia él antes de naughtily envolví mis labios alrededor de la cabeza llorando. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos brillan de un púrpura brillante. Me reí y bromeé la ranura del pene con la lengua. Gimió humilde y agarró los brazos de la silla con fuerza. Me rozó suavemente los dientes sobre su carne sensible como dibujé mis labios más cerca de la empuñadura. Podía sentirlo en la entrada de la garganta, pero no se asuste. Me había dado placer mis hombres antes y sabía cómo relajar la garganta. Gemí en voz baja y me quedé mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras me miraba de cerca. Envolví dos de mis dedos todo el resto de su pene y le acaricié suavemente. Mis labios se movieron hacia arriba y abajo de su eje, de vez en cuando mis dedos vendrían en movimientos circulares y cumplir con mis labios.

La comisura de los labios curvados, formando una sonrisa. Se agachó y pasó los dedos por mis cabellos suaves de pelo. Con la mano libre acariciaba el muslo y en momentos se burlan de sus bolas que todavía estaban ocultos en sus pantalones. Me balanceaba la cabeza más rápido, lamer y chupar él rápidamente. Mi lengua acarició su eje, ya que torneadas en la saliva caliente. Cada vez que me puse la cabeza hacia atrás, mis colmillos podría arrastrar suavemente a través de su carne y nick.Gemí cuando probé su sangre caliente en mi lengua. Era tan delicioso. Me lamió sobre su eje con avidez, tratando de reunir las demás cuentas de la sangre que se escaparon de la pequeña herida. Los ojos me ardían intensamente bajo las pestañas gruesas.

Podía sentir mis jugos de fugas por mis muslos. Me di la vuelta y lo increíblemente sobre quería. Yo estaba desesperado por ser tocado, lamido y jodido. Yo quería la cabeza de Sebastián entre mis piernas. Yo quería ver como chupaba mi clítoris y pellizcado entre los dientes con violencia. Mi cuerpo temblaba de placer y mi núcleo de un hormigueo. Lloriqueé contra la verga de Sebastian y le pleasured más rápido. Saqué mi mano de su muslo y me agaché. Tiré de la falda de la espalda y tomó mi calor. Cerré los ojos con un gemido suave y frota suavemente sobre mi clítoris. Todavía era tan sensible y llena de sangre de mi último puto. Arqueé la espalda y gemía mientras jugaba conmigo mismo. Instintivamente mis dedos se retiraron después de cada pocos segundos, debido a lo sensible que era.

Me deslicé mis dedos por mis pliegues húmedos. Podía sentir mi capa caliente jugos de mis dedos densamente. Me estremecí y trajeron mis dedos empapados de nuevo a mi clítoris. Me froté con movimientos circulares y presión añadida. Arqueé la vuelta más y grité contra el pene de Sebastián cuando mi orgasmo se estrelló sobre mí tan repentinamente. Me estremecí y continué frotando con movimientos circulares, en busca de otro orgasmo. Sebastián tomó mi mejilla y acarició mi rubor con el pulgar. Abrí los ojos y la mirada hacia él. Él sonrió suavemente, pero yo podía ver claramente el hambre en sus ojos.

"Me gustaría sentir tus manos sobre mí." Él susurró acaloradamente. Obedecí y se deslizó su polla de mi boca. Con una sola mano le acariciaba arriba y abajo de su eje. Usé mi dedo pulgar de uñas a la ligera mella en su pene ya que fui. Se quejaba humilde y volvió a acariciar el pelo. Jadeé suavemente mientras me frotaba cada vez más rápido contra mi clítoris. Podía sentir cómo me quema y la sensación de hormigueo en el estómago inferior mantenido edificación. Mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos y pude sentir toda la sangre corriendo a mi cara y la vagina. "Más rápido", ronroneó. Una vez más Obedecí y le acaricié más rápido, al mismo tiempo, me froté más rápido. No he podido apartar la mirada de sus ojos mientras pleasured los dos de nosotros. Yo esperaba que nos correrán juntos. Sebastián encerrado su mano grande sobre la mía y me hizo acariciarlo aún más rápido. Jadeó suavemente mientras me miraba. "Seras, estoy a punto de acabar." Me dijo. Mis ojos se abrieron un poco y bajó la mirada hacia la cabeza llorando. "Envuelva sus labios alrededor de mí."

Hice lo que me dijeron y envolví mis labios alrededor de su pene. Segundos más tarde, el demonio gimió mientras bombeaba su carga en la boca. Podía sentir sus cálidos semillas salpicar hacia fuera sobre mi lengua. Continuó el bombeo de sí mismo hasta que bajó de su clímax. Tragué el calentamiento, la viscosidad de su semen y lamió mis labios mientras aparté de su pene suave. Por desgracia, no llegué a mi clímax cuando lo hizo. Todavía frotó contra mi clítoris frenéticamente, en busca de mi orgasmo. Sebastián me sonrió cuando vio que yo estaba teniendo un poco de problemas para llegar a ella y la tomó de la mano. Me atrajo hacia adelante. Me puse en pie y prácticamente cayó en su regazo.

"Aquí, permítame ayudarle." Él susurró mientras se usó sus dientes para despegarse de su guante blanco. Me mordí el labio inferior de la excitación cuando lo vi agacharse. Se lavó los dedos sobre mi piel sensible y muy ligeramente tocó mi clítoris.Gemí en voz baja y me incline la cabeza hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba la sensación. Sebastián se inclinó y me besó en la garganta y el lado de la cara. Sus dedos pasaron a través de los pliegues húmedos, cubriéndolas en mis jugos antes de ir a mi apertura. Él rozó sus labios sobre mi barbilla y luego presionado contra mis labios. Gemí de nuevo y le devolvió el beso con avidez. "Seras," susurró mi nombre antes de que condujera a dos de sus dedos en mi canal. Lloriqueé en la boca y suavemente empecé a empujar hacia abajo.

El demonio se rió con diversión y comenzó a cogerme con sus largos dedos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y r03;r03;mano dura su cabello.Él gimió de dolor y placer, y me agarró del brazo con fuerza. Suavemente tiró de su cabello mientras mis labios se movieron sobre su ayuno. Estaba tan perdida en el deseo de que no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo con el demonio.Noté el sabor de la sangre y el olor a pesar de mi excitación. Era espeso en el aire y el hambre hizo que mi demonio de derramamiento de sangre y el dolor. Mi cuerpo se retorcía en el pensamiento de recibir dolor y me gritó en la boca del demonio. Me sentí pico de lujuria mis amantes cuando detectan la oscuridad que irradia fuera de mí. Yo era incapaz de controlar los pensamientos o sentimientos que aparecieron de repente. Todo lo que sabía era que quería causar dolor y sentir dolor a cambio.

"Seras," Sebastián susurró mi nombre después de que él se retiró de nuestro beso climatizada, con sangre. Abrí mis ojos y suspiré como una perra en celo. Mis lirios rojos acabaron de comer a todos los blancos en los ojos. Mis colmillos se habían alargado en algún momento durante nuestro beso calienta y se habían arrancado el labio inferior de Sebastian. No es de extrañar por eso que probado tanta sangre. Miré hacia abajo para ver que me había desgarrado completamente la camisa con mis garras y sangraba en algunas áreas. Miré donde todavía estaba empujando y encontró que Sebastián ahora me estaba cogiendo con cuatro dedos! Algo que nunca había permitido que lo haga antes porque pensé que iba a ser incómodo y tal vez incluso doloroso. Volví a mirar a la cara de Sebastian para ver marcas de garras hacia arriba y abajo de su cuello y alrededor de su rostro.

"Se-Sebastián," susurré y le rozó los dedos sobre una de las marcas de garras. Hizo una mueca, pero parecía haber disfrutado de la picadura de la misma. Me sentía culpable, pero al mismo tiempo le gustó ver de esta manera. Me incliné y tiró mi lengua sobre las marcas de garras en la cara. La sangre se reunieron en mi lengua y yo bebía tanto como pude con avidez. Sebastián pasó un brazo alrededor de mi espalda baja y me sostuvo cerca que he sanado y abierto de nuevo sus heridas. Me rozó mis colmillos en su carne suave y repetidamente perforado la piel perfecta con mis incisivos afilados. Él gimió y ronroneó en respuesta a la misma. Se dirigió sus dedos profundamente, sin perder mi punto G. Me clavé las uñas en sus anchos hombros y echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras sentía mi nudo en el estómago. "Sebastián!" Me gritó cuando me llegó a su clímax.

Mis ojos se pusieron a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y mis párpados se volvieron pesados. A medida que mi cuerpo temblaba caí hacia delante en la parte superior de Sebastián. Gemí cuando mi corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a explotar. Hice una mueca cuando el demonio deslizó sus dedos de mi apertura sensible y llevó los dedos empapados de su rostro. Se pasó la lengua cada dedo limpio, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Una vez que terminó su ... pequeña comida, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y volvió a acariciar el pelo. Mi pecho se movía mientras respiraba con dificultad. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y r03;r03;se quedó apoyado contra el pecho de Sebastian mientras ronroneaba alegremente y satisfecho.

"Descansa un rato, Seras." Me susurró. "Tenemos una eternidad juntos, y nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte." Una vez más escuché y me quedé dormido en los brazos de mi amante.

**El fin**

 


End file.
